Comenzando de cero
by Mentxu Malfoy
Summary: Después de estar cuatro años desaparecido, Draco despierta de un coma en un hospital de Bulgaria. ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione durante ese período? ¿Habrá conseguido olvidar a su rubio de ojos grises? PLEASE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

El paisaje era aterrador, todo estaba lleno de tumbas y a lo lejos había un misterioso bosque. Hacía un frío que helaba la sangre y los débiles rayos de la luna apenas podían atravesar las gruesas nubes que amenazaban tormenta. En el cementerio solo se distinguía la figura de un joven alto y apuesto de cabello rubio platino, ojos grises y cuerpo atlético. Draco Malfoy empuñaba su varita atento a cualquier ruido sospechoso. En ese momento un gran búho salió volando pasando por detrás del chico, provocando que este, instintivamente, se tirara al suelo.

- Mierda, que susto - decía mientras se sacudía el polvo de su elegante túnica negra y recogía la varita del suelo - parece que otra vez Potter recibió información falsa.

Draco Malfoy había renunciado a su familia y a su destino como mortífago por amor. Durante su último año en Hogwarts se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, la gran amiga ''del niño que vivió'', y junto a ella había vivido los momentos más felices de su vida. Por ella había renunciado a todo su pasado y había decidido cambiar. Cuando salieron de Hogwarts, Draco ingresó en la academia de aurores, y junto con Harry era el mejor auror de toda Inglaterra. En cambio, Hermione había decidido hacerse medimaga. De esto hacía ya tres años, y ahora Draco y ella se iban a casar. Solo faltaban un par de semanas para la boda, en cuanto Draco regresara de su misión en Bulgaria donde al parecer se encontraba Zamenhof, un poderoso brujo aliado de Voldemort.

- Hermione - pensaba Draco - que ganas tengo de volver para estar de nuevo contigo mi amor.

Pero un estallido sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. Este se giró rápidamente con la varita en alto buscando el origen del ruido.

- Jajajajaja... - se escuchó tras una enorme nube de humo - ¿asutado joven Malfoy?

La nube se fue disipando dejando ver a Zamenhof.

- Nunca, no le tengo miedo a escoria como tú - le contestó Draco con una mirada fría.

- Vaya, parece ser que tu padre tenía razón, eres un completo idiota - le dijo Zamenhof con una malévola sonrisa.

- Veo que te llevas muy bien con Lucius, no te preocupes, pronto volverás a verlo en Azkaban.

- Jajajajaja... - Zamenhof comenzó a reír otra vez mientras sacaba su varita.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó Draco, pero el hechizo no hizo efecto - ¡Crucio! - este tampoco funcionó, Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía por qué sus hechizos no funcionaban.

- Jajajajaja... - Zamenhof no paraba de reír - ¿Por qué tanta prisa Draco? Todavía no hemos hablado de tu asquerosa novia sangre sucia, tengo entendido que os vais a casar ¿no es así?

- No te atrevas a hablar de ella - le amenazó el joven.

- Bueno, está bien, lástima que se vaya a quedar viuda antes de la boda.

- Eso habrá que verlo. ¡Crucio! - volvió a gritar Draco pero el hechizo seguía sin surtir efecto.

- Jajajajaja..., aprende de mí joven Malfoy, ¡crucio!

A Draco no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho tirándolo al suelo. En ese momento comenzó a sentir como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaran por todo el cuerpo, pero pese al enorme dolor que sentía, el chico no profirió ningún grito - no pienso darle el gusto de oirme gritar y suplicar - pensaba. Después de varios minutos, que a Draco le parecieron horas, Zamenhof paró.

- Vaya, tu valor me conmueve Draco - le decía acercándose a él - Lástima que tenga que matarte.

Mientras, Draco se levantaba como buenamente podía. El cruciatus le había dejado muy débil por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una de las tumbas para poder mantenerse en pie.

- Creo que a Lucius le gustaría verte en este momento. Ver como muere su hijo, un miserable traidor aliado del estúpido de Dumbledore y prometido de una sangre sucia.

- ¡No la llames así! - gritó Draco enfurecido mientras intentaba pegarle un puñetazo a Zamenhof si no le funcionaba la magia algo tendría que hacer. Pero este lo cogió por el cuello y lo lenvantó del suelo.

- Jajajaja... Creo que sí, llamaré a tu padre, estoy seguro de que me lo agradecerá, jajajaja...

Pero en ese momento Draco le escupió en la cara provocando que Zamenhof lo lanzara por los aires.

- ¡Imprudente! - le gritó mientras se limpiaba la cara - Ahora conocerás la furia de Zamenhof ¡crucio!

Como la vez anterior Draco cayó al suelo sin emitir ningún gritó.

- Jajajaja... - reía Zamenhof al ver el sufrimiento del chico.

A este cruciatus le siguieron dos más a cada cual más poderoso.

- Vaya, eres fuerte, nunca nadie había sobrevivido a cuatro cruciatus de los mios.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? - lo retó Draco que apenas podía articular palabra.

- ¡Crucio! - gritó el mago tenebroso, furioso por la arrogancia del joven.

Después de varios segundos Draco no pudo soportarlo más y gritó, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que derrepente todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

- ¡¡Aaaaaahh!

Draco se incorporó. Estaba empapado en sudor frío, miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pensó - ¡Ay! que dolor, ¿dónde está Zamenhof?

- ¡Doctor, doctor! - gritaba alguien en el pasillo - el paciente ha despertado.

Draco escuchó pasos por el pasillo, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, estaba muy débil, vió su varita en la mesita de noche y la cogió, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y por ella entró un hombre seguido por dos mujeres, una tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, las arrugas de su cara mostraban que ya tenía cierta edad, la otra era joven, más o menos de la edad de Draco, era una muchacha esbelta con el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

- Por fin despierta - le dijo el hombre - tranquilícese, baje la varita ¿si?

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó Draco confundido.

- Yo soy el doctor Dolohov y estas son las enfermeras Tatiana señaló a la de más edad y Katrina indicó señalando a la más joven de las dos.

Draco bajó la varita, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en el tal doctor Dolohov. Este, al notar el desconcierto de Draco continuó hablando.

- Está usted en el Hospital General en Bulgaria. Lo encontraron en el cementerio antiguo, a las afueras de la ciudad, y lo trajeron aquí. Tuvo usted suerte de que no fuera un muggle el que lo hallara.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió señor...? - preguntó Tatiana.

- Malfoy, soy Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y qué hacía en el cementerio antiguo? - preguntó Katrina.

- Yo... yo tenía que acabar con el brujo Zamenhof. Recuerdo que... sí, me lanzó varios cruciatus. Pero después... no sé que ocurrió. - Draco intentaba hacer memoria, estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué había pasado, qué hacía allí.

- Supongo que el dolor lo dejó inconsciente, así lleva todo este tiempo - le dijo el médico.

- ¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto? - preguntó Draco alterado.

- Bueno... usted lleva aquí unos... cuatro años más o menos - le comunicó Dolohov.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, yo, yo...me tenía que casar. ¿Dónde está mi prometida?

- Lo siento, pero al encontrarlo en esas circunstacias no sabiamos quién era y no hemos podido avisar a nadie.

Draco no podía creer nada de lo que le decían - Hermione, dónde estás, cómo ha podido pasarnos esto - se decía mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Tranquilícese por favor, ahora debe descansar está muy débil y...

- ¡No! ya he estado bastante tiempo aquí, debo volver a Inglaterra - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- De eso nada ¡desmallus! - gritó el doctor.

Draco cayó inmóvil al suelo.

- Ahora acuestenló y atenló, es necesario que permanezca aquí unos días más para ver como evoluciona. Si hay algún problema me avisan - y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

- ¿Te encargas tú, Katrina? - preguntó Tatiana.

- Vale - le contestó la chica, y la otra salió de la habitación.

- Wingardium leviosa - dijo Katrina, y el cuerpo de Malfoy flotó. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo dejó allí. Se acercó, lo ató y lo tapó bien - Pobrecito, es tan guapo y se le veía tan asustado - decía la joven enfermera mientras lo acariciaba quitándole los pelos de la cara - Me quedaré con él hasta que despierte.

Katrina se sentó en una butaca que había en la habitación, mientras miraba a Draco pensaba - ¿Será verdad que se iba a casar? ¿Quizás solo estaba delirando?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

--------------------------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------------------

En el salón de la casa de Hermione y Draco...

- Tranquila Hermi, verás como aparece - la consolaba su amiga.

- Sí, Parvati tiene razón. Además, Draco es un gran auror seguro que no le ha pasado nada - le decía Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿No lo entendeis? Ya hace nueve días que tendría que haber vuelto.

- Bueno seguro que se retrasa porque, porque... - Padma no sabía que decir.

- Porque está aprovechando para buscarte un regalo espectacular para la boda - continuó Luna.

- ¡No! - gritó la chica. Tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando - Draco nunca se retrasa y si lo hace me avisa, él sabe que si no me preocupo.

En ese momento sonó la puerta y Hermione salió corriendo a abrir esperando que su principe de plata fuera el que llamaba, pero cuando abrió se encontró con Harry, Ron y Cho y su ansiada ilusión se esfumó.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Cho! ¿Se sabe algo? - preguntó muy angustiada.

- No Herms, Malfoy no da señales de vida, lo siento - le dijo Ron abrazándola.

- Esta mañana regresó el equipo especial de aurores que mandamos a Bulgaria y no han encontrado ni a Draco y ni a Zamenhof, lo siento mucho - le dijo Cho con una mirada triste.

Todos volvieron a la sala. Ron saludó a Padma con un dulce beso llevaban casados un año y esperaban a su primer hijo.

- Hermione yo... no me gusta tener que decirte esto pero... creo que... Malfoy ha muerto.

- ¡Nunca! - le gritó Hermione furiosa - él nunca me abandonaría, nunca me dejaría sola...

- Hermi, Harry tiene razón, si no ha aparecido es porque, porque... bueno porque ha muerto - le decía Cho con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡No Cho! Él me lo prometió, me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo - gritó sin parar de llorar - Nos ibamos a casar...

---------------------------------------------------------- FIN FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------------------------

- Draco, Draco... - decía Hermione.

Estaba dormida sobre el escritorio de su despacho y soñaba con aquel fatídico día en el que Harry le dio la noticia: Draco ha muerto.

- Doctora Granger, doctora despierte - la llamaba una enfermera.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione levantó la cabeza, tenía el rostro húmedo, había estado llorando.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le preguntó la enfermera preocupada.

- Eh... si, claro, solo me quedé dormida - le decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas - ¿qué hora es?

- Son las 20:00, venía a avisarle de que la están esperando fuera, ya acabó su turno.

- Si, es verdad, bueno diles que ya bajo, gracias Mary.

- De nada doctora.

La enfermera salió del despacho dejándola sola.

- Draco ¿por qué tuvieron que asignarte esa misión? ¿por qué no la rechazaste? De haber sido así ahora estarías a mi lado - pensaba mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. Hermione se quitó su bata de medimaga, cogió su bolso y bajó.

Cuando salió a la calle la esperaban un hombre alto de pelo negro con un niño de tres años. Mientras se acercaba a ellos intentando simular una sonrisa, Hermione pensaba lo mucho que el niño se parecía a su padre, tez blanca, porte elegante, cabello rubio platino... lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ojos. El niño los tenía de color marron intenso, mientras que su padre los tenía grises.

- Hola cariño - decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a Hermione y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Hola Viktor, es que tenía que terminar de rellenar unos informes - mintió.

- Mami, mami - la llamaba el niño estendiéndole sus pequeños bracitos para que lo cogiera.

- ¿Cómo está mi pequeñín? - le preguntó Hermione cogiéndolo en brazos y dándole un beso en la frente.

- ''Mia'' mami lo que ''Vito'' ''ma'' '' regalao'' - le decía enseñándole un dragón de peluche de color rojo.

- Que bonito, le habrás dado las gracias a Viktor ¿no?

- Si mami.

- Bueno, ¿os llevo a casa? - preguntó Krum.

- Si, claro.

Los tres se subieron en el coche de este y se diriguieron a casa de Hermione, un elegante piso en uno de los mejores barrios muggles de Londres. Después de la desaparición de Draco, Hermione había abandonado la casa en la que había vivido con este. No había querido venderla, pero tampoco podía vivir en ella, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos.

- Ya llegamos - anuncio Viktor, tras aparcar el coche justo delante del portal de Hermione. Los tres se bajaron del coche. Hermione abrió la puerta del portal y el pequeño Draco entró corriendo llevando su nuevo jugete.

- Viktor, esta noche me gustaría estar tranquila, estoy muy cansada ¿Por qué no mejor nos vemos mañana?

- Pero Herms, siempre dices lo mismo - dijo Krum visiblemente molesto.

- Lo siento, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? Llevamos juntos un año y todavía no hemos pasado una noche juntos. Hermione esto no puede seguir así, él murió, acptaló.

¡Plaf! se escuchó derrepente.

- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso, tú no tienes derecho a hablar de él, eres un insensible - y diciendo esto Hermione cerró la puerta del portal dejando a Viktor con la mejilla roja debido a la cachetada.

Cuando subieron a su apartamento Hermione baño al pequeño Draco y le puso el pijama, después le dio de cenar a él y a su gato Crookshanks, y por último lo acostó.

- Mami - le dijo el niño cogiéndole la mano.

- ¿Sí cariño?

- Te ''pueo'' ''ashe'' una ''pegunta'' - le dijo el niño con timidez.

- Claro que sí cielo - le contestó mientras le acariciaba el pelo - ¿De qué se trata?

El pequeño Draco se levantó y se diriguió a su mesita de estudio, de uno de los cajones sacó lo que parecía una hoja y volvió a su cama.

- Mami ¿''eshte'' ''esh'' mi papá? - le preguntó enseñándole una foto. En ella salía Malfoy con su traje de etiqueta. Era una de las fotos que habían publicado en el Profeta hacía ya cuatro años anunciando su muerte.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado Draco?

- La ''encontge'' en ''casha'' de ''Vito'' - le decía el niño.

- ¿En casa de Viktor? - Hermione estaba un poco confundida - ¿Qué hace Viktor con fotos de Draco? - dijo pensando en voz alta.

- ''Zi'' mami, tenía un montón ''gande'' de fotos de ''eshte'' ''hombge'' que se ''pagece'' a mí.

- Que raro - pensaba Hermione.

- Mami, mami - la llamaba el niño impaciente.

- ¿Qué quieres pequeñín?

- ''Eshte'' ''esh'' mi papi ¿''zi'' o no? - volvió a preguntar.

Hermione no sabía que decirle, no se esperaba que su hijo le preguntara nada a cerca de Draco, pero lo que tenía claro es que no quería mentirle, el pequeño Draco tenía derecho a saber quién era su padre.

- Si cariño, este es tu papá - le contestó finalmente.

- ¿Y ''ónde'' ''eshtá''? ¿yo ''quelo'' conosherlo''? - le dijo el pequeño con cara de hacer pucheros.

- Pues verás... - Hermione no sabía como explicarle lo que le había pasado a Draco - tu padre era un hombre muy bueno y muy valiente y...

- ¿peleaba ''contga'' los malos? - la interrumpió el niño muy emocionado por lo que su madre le estaba contando.

- Sí, peleaba contra los malos y los encerraba en Azkaban. Pero un día lo mandaron a pelear con un brujo muy malo y muy poderoso...

- ¿Y cómo ''ze'' llamaba ''eze'' ''bgujo''?

- Se llamaba Zamenhof - por el rostro de Hermione ya corrían varias lágrimas - Bueno Draco creo que mejor te lo termino de contar mañana, ya es muy tarde.

- No yo ''quelo'' ''ahoga'' - decía el niño llorando - ''Ahoga'' mami, ''ahoga''.

- Cada día se parece más a su padre - pensaba Hermione mirando a su hijo - Bueno, vale pero no llores ¿vale? - le dijo para que se tranquilizara.

- '' Zi'' mami - decía el pequeño con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

- Verás, papá tuvo que ir a luchar con ese brujo muy malo, pero no pudo ganarle. El brujo malo le hizo mucha pupa y bueno... por eso papá no está con nosotros.

- ¿Eshtá en el hospital?

- No cariño, papá subió al cielo con los angelitos - Hermione no pudo más, recordar a Draco le hacía sufrir mucho, pues aunque habían pasado cuatro años todavía lo amaba, igual o incluso más, que cuando este estaba con ella. El pequeño Draco se quedo callado por un momento viendo como su madre lloraba tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- No ''lloges'' mami - dijo abrazándola - Yo te ''pgometo'' que cuando yo ''shea'' ''gande'' voy a ''castiga'' a ''eshe'' ''bgujo'' malo por lo que le ''hisho'' a papi.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir a su hijo, era tan gracioso, tan bueno y noble. Cada vez que lo miraba le parecía estar viendo al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

- Bueno cielo, ya te lo he contado todo, ahora acuestaté ¿vale? ya es muy tarde.

- ''Zi'' mami.

La chica arropó al pequeño Draco y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Hasta mañana cariño, que sueñes con los angelitos.

- Mami ''zi'' sueño con los angelitos también soñaré con papi - le dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, también soñarás con él.

Y diciendo esto Hermione apagó la luz y se fue a su habitación. Se acostó y después de un buen rato llorando se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Eran las 02:00 de la mañana cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Hermione se levantó, se puso su bata negra a juego con el camisón, y fue a abrir.

- ¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Tenía que hablar contigo antes de irme a Bulgaria a jugar el partido.

- ¿Y se puede saber de que quieres hablar? - preguntó la chica molesta recordando el comentario que Krum había hecho sobre Draco hacía solo unas horas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Hermione no contestó seguía mirándolo severamente - Herms... por favor.

- Está bien, pasa.

Krum entró, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en una percha que había en la entrada. Después ambos pasaron al salón.

- Bueno, me vas a decir ya de qué quieres hablar - le dijo la chica impaciente.

- Herms... antes me pasé.

- Vaya, por fin te diste cuenta - le interrumpió la chica en un tono irónico.

Krum puso mala cara por la reacción de Hermione - Encima que vengo a disculparme... - pensaba. Pero Hermione volvió a hablar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir?

- No - consiguió decir Krum - venía a pedirte perdón, pero también a solucionar esto.

- ¿Solucionar? ¿Qué hay que solucionar?

- Pues lo nuestro. Mira Hermione, yo no puedo seguir con esta situación. Yo te quiero, y entiendo que te cueste olvidar a Malfoy. Sé que él significó mucho para tí y que es el padre de tu hijo, pero... él murió, y tú tienes que seguir con tu vida.

Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la cabeza - Viktor tiene razón, pero olvidar a Draco es tan difícil..., lo amo tanto... - pensaba la chica.

Krum, al ver que Hermione no decía nada, continuó hablando.

- Herms, si me dejas, yo puedo hacer que lo olvides.

Hermione seguía sin articular palabra - lo que más quiero en el mundo es ser feliz pero no puedo, no completamente, no sin Draco - mientras pensaba esto varias lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Krum se acercó lentamente y con mucha delicadeza tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

- Hermione, dejame ayudarte a olvidar.

- ¿Cómo? - gritó la chica separándose de él, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos - ¿cómo piensas hacer para sacar a Draco de mi corazón, de mi mente, de mi alma, de mi vida...?

- Cásate conmigo.

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que consiguió decir Hermione.

- Pues eso, que te cases conmigo.

- Pero...

- Hermione eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, y lo que más feliz me haría es que te casaras conmigo.

La chica no sabía que decir, estaba en estado de shock, pero su mente no dejaba de funcionar.

- Es verdad, Viktor tiene razón, debo olvidarme de Draco por mucho que me duela, pero de ahí a casarme con él... no sé - pensaba.

- ¿Qué me contestas? - le preguntó Krum sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No sé... Viktor casarse es algo muy serio. Quizás, lo que deberías hacer es olvidarte de mí y buscar a una chica mejor que... - Hermione no pudo terminar.

- ¡No, yo a la única que quiero es a tí.

- Pero yo no te puedo hacer feliz, no te puedo dar todo el amor que te mereces - le rebatió Hermione.

- Podrías si te lo propusieras, lo que pasa es que no quieres.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la chica furiosa.

- Si, así es. No quieres olvidar a Malfoy, por eso no puedes enamorarte de mí - le dijo Krum muy serio, su mirada mostraba tristeza.

- Yo...

- Hermione, debes hacerlo, no puedes vivir de recuerdos, así lo único que conseguirías es hacerte daño. Por favor dame una oportunidad, casate conmigo - le decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le cogía las manos - Por favor...

Hermione no dijo nada quedando todo en el más profundo silencio.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres me voy.

Pero cuando Krum se disponía a salir del departamento Hermione lo detuvo.

- Viktor espera - le dijo mientras le sujetaba el brazo - yo, yo... lo voy a intentar.

- ¿De verdad? - Krum se giró mirando a Hermione con una gran sonrisa - ¿Eso quiere decir que te casarás conmigo?

- Si pero... - Hermione no pudo seguir hablando porque Krum se lo impidió con un repentino beso. Ella no pudo responderle, no de la forma como lo hacía con Draco, pero Viktor no lo notó y continuó besándola.

Cuando se separaron Krum la miró fijamente a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

- No te arrepentirás, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo - le dijo para después besarla nuevamente.

En ese momento Draco apareció en los pensamientos de Hermione. Esta se imaginó que a quien estaba besando era su Draco, haciendo que el beso se fuera haciendo más intenso y apasionado, ya que antes, apenas si correspondía a los besos de Krum. Viktor, al notar como Hermione respondía a sus besos con pasión sin pensar que lo que le pasaba a la chica es que se imaginaba que él era su adorado Malfoy, se relajó y se dejó llevar. Hermione lo fue llevando a su habitación sin dejar de besarlo y sin abrir los ojos. Cuando estaban allí Krum sintió que Hermione le desabrochaba la camisa mientras seguía besándolo. El ambiente se iba caldeando poco a poco. Viktor le quitó el camisón a Hermione y la recostó en la cama.

- Te quiero Hermione - le dijo.

Pero fue entonces cuando la mágia se acabó. Hermione, que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, se asustó al oir esa voz.

- Esa no es la voz de Draco, es la voz de, de... ¡Viktor! - pensó. Entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- No, para por favor - dijo intentando soltarse de Krum que la abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Yo creí que tú... - Krum estaba desconcertado - Hermione yo pensé que tú... bueno que tú querías que lo hicieramos.

- No Viktor, aún no estoy lista ¿lo entiendes no? - le dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

- ... Sí, creo que sí - le contestó un poco molesto.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que te marches, es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

- Pero mañana por la mañana viajo a Bulgaria para el partido de esta semana, no me puedes decir que me vaya, ya no nos veremos hasta la semana que viene.

- Es que... - Hermione no sabía que excusa poner.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? - le preguntó el chico derrepente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si puedo quedarme a dormir, te prometo que no intentaré nada.

- No sé... - Hermione dudaba.

- Por favor Herms, por favor - le decía como si fuera un niño chico pidiendo un jugete nuevo a su madre.

- Está bien, pero a dormir.

- Sí, te lo prometo - dijo Viktor poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Krum se quitó la poca ropa que aún tenía, quedándose solo con unos boxers rojos con el dibujo de un dragón en negro, y se acostó.

- ¿Herms?

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó la chica que ya estaba medio dormida.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? - le dijo tímidamente.

- Eh... sí, claro Viktor.

Y así, se quedaron dormidos, con Krum abrazado a Hermione por detrás poniendo su mano sobre la cintura de esta.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Después de estar durmiendo durante varias horas Draco fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, ya que estaba fuertemente atado de pies y manos a la cama, entonces sintió como alguien lo observaba y giró la cabeza buscando esa mirada que lo incomodaba.

- Vaya, parece que ya despertaste - le dijo Katrina con una gran sonrisa desde la butaca en la que se encontraba sentada - Perdóname pero tuve que atarte para que no escaparas, aún estás débil y necesitas descansar.

- Pero si yo ya me siento bien, de verdad. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y regresar a Inglaterra - le dijo intentando convencerla.

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te vayas.

- Bueno, está bien. Pero por lo menos me podrás dar agua ¿no? tengo sed - le contestó friamente y con una mirada de desprecio.

- Si claro - le dijo levantándose y diriguiéndose a una mesa donde había una jarra de agua y un vaso. Katrina llenó el vaso de agua, le puso una cañita y se acercó a Draco. Le sujetó la cabeza ayudándolo a levantarla para que pudiera beber.

- Me podrías dar las gracias ¿no crees?

- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad? ¿Por eso te tengo que dar las gracias? - le contestó indignado.

- Ya te dije que lo siento, además todo esto es por tu bien. Si dejamos que te marches te podría pasar algo, todavía no estás en condiciones para irte.

- Dejalo quieres, no me interesa nada de lo que dices, lo único que quiero es volver a mi casa - le contestó Draco visiblemente afectado.

- La quieres mucho ¿cierto? - le preguntó Katrina.

- ¿A quién? - le contestó el muchacho recuperando su habitual tono frío.

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero - le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama donde se encontraba el joven - Anda, siento curiosidad, háblame de ella ¿sí?

Draco se quedó pensando por un momento, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy molesto con Katrina y con el otro doctor por no dejarle abandonar el hospital pero la verdad era que necesitaba hablar con alguien, hacía años que no podía y realmente lo deseaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a hablar de ella o no?

- Está bien... - le respondió Draco - pero antes ¿podrías acomodarme la almohada?

- Claro - Katrina se levantó, le quitó la almohada al rubio y comenzó a sacudirla para después volverla a colocar bajo la cabeza del joven - ¿ahora me contarás?

- Sí, pero... exactamente, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

- Pues no sé, háblame de ella ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?

- Su nombre es Hermione Jane Granger y es la mujer más inteligente y dulce del mundo - Draco miró a la enfermera, esta le hizo un gesto esperando que continuara hablando de su amada - Su pelo es suave y sedoso. «En ese momento recordó su primer año en Hogwarts. La primera vez que vio a Hermione le pareció una chica muy guapa, el único defecto que tenía era su pelo, que más que eso parecía una mata reseca por la falta de lluvia. Pero desde cuarto año, tras su breve romance con Krum, Hermione comenzó a preocuparse más por su imagen y a cuidar más su cabello que desde entonces era así, suave y sedoso.»

- ¿Bueno, vas a seguir o piensas quedarte todo el día con esa cara de bobo? - le dijo Katrina sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Ah claro, perdona pero me quedé recordando - le contestó, bajando la cabeza para que la enfermera no notara la tristeza que le producía hablar de Hermione, lo último que quería era parecer débil - ¿Por dónde iba?

- Te quedaste hablándome de su cabello - le recordó la chica.

- Bueno, pues como te iba contando su pelo es brillante y muy suave, lacio aunque con pequeñas ondulaciones, y siempre huele a vainilla al igual que ella - le contaba Draco con los ojos entrecerrados imaginándose a su adorada Hermione - Su piel es cálida y sedosa, y su boca... - el chico se detuvo, no sabía que decir, como describir la boca de Hermione, no encontraba palabras.

- Vamos sigue por favor - le rogaba la enfermera ansiosa. Le encantaba oír al rubio, como este idealizaba a esa mujer. «Que envidia, ojalá alguien hablara así de mí. Draco la describe como si fuera una diosa, algo fuera de lo normal, algo maravilloso» pensó.

- Su boca - continuó el chico - es perfecta, sus labios dulces y suaves... me volvía loco besarlos, sentirlos por todo mi cuerpo cuando hacíamos el amor. Y bueno, qué decir de sus ojos... Nunca he visto unos ojos tan hermosos y expresivos como los suyos, sabía lo que sentía en cada momento con solo mirarlos. Su figura esbelta y delicada... no sé como describírtela, es, es... simplemente perfecta, todo en ella es perfecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Por lo que me cuentas debe ser bellísima.

- Sí, sí que lo es - dijo Draco muy convencido.

- Cuéntame como os conocísteis, por favor - le pidió la joven enfermera.

- Nos conocimos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no sé si habrás oído hablar de él. Bueno, lo cierto es que la primera vez que nos vimos nos caímos bien. Recuerdo que fue en el tren cuando íbamos al colegio, nos llevamos todo el viaje hablando, hasta que a un chico, llamado Neville, que venía en el mismo vagón que nosotros se le perdió su sapo y le tuvimos que ayudar a buscarlo.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Siguieron siendo amigos hasta que se hicieron novios?

- No, nada que ver, no fue tan fácil. Verás, cuando llegamos al colegio ella fue a Gryffindor mientras que yo iba a Slytherin, que son dos casas rivales. Además, para empeorarlo todo aún más, ella se hizo amiga de Potter y Weasley, que en ese momento eran mis peores enemigos. Y por si esto fuera poco, me enteré de que era hija de muggles y empece a insultarla y a molestarla llamándola..., yo la llamaba..., no me gusta decirlo, me arrepiento enormemente de eso pero bueno, la llamaba "sangre sucia".

- Pero entonces... - intervinó Katrina.

- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? - le preguntó Draco, exasperado por las continuas interrupciones de la enfermera.

- Claro - le contestó esta avergonzada.

- Pues entonces deja de interrumpirme, quieres. Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah! Ya sé. Pues como te decía, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos convertimos en enemigos. Me pasaba todo el día molestándola a ella y a sus amigos. Así nos llevamos durante cinco años, hasta que en sexto curso el destino nos volvió a unir. Cuando comenzamos nuestro penúltimo año, McGonagall, la subdirectora, nos pidió que hicieramos un trabajo juntos. Al principio me opuse rotundamente pero al final tuve que ceder porque la profesora me amenazó con descontar 100 puntos a mi casa si no lo hacía. Poco a poco, nos fuimos conociendo mejor, hasta que nos hicimos muy amigos. Su amistad me hizo cambiar, me hizo mejorar como persona, ella era la única amiga verdadera que tenía, la única que me quería por lo yo era y no por lo que era mi familia. Con el tiempo nos fuimos enamorando - Cuando Draco iba a seguir relatando la historia Katrina levantó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar, el chico se resignó - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Perdóname, pero es que no puedo evitar preguntarte: ¿cómo os hicísteis novios? Porque me has contado que os fuísteis enamorando pero no me has dicho cómo empezásteis a salir.

- Eso es lo que te iba a contar ahora, pero como no me dejas...

- Está bien, lo siento, anda sigue.

- Bueno, ese año había un Baile de Navidad en el colegio. Al principio, no sabía si pedirle a ella que fuera mi pareja, ya que yo no tenía ni idea de que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Pero bueno, para ese entonces yo ya me llevaba bien con Potter y compañía, es decir, con todos los amigos de Hermione. Y Ginny, una de sus mejores amigas, me dijo que se lo pidiera que ella estaba segura de que Hermione también estaba enamorada de mí. Así que me arriesgué y para mi alivio, me dijo que sí. La noche del baile, casi que me desmayo al verla bajar por las escaleras de la entrada donde habíamos quedado, estaba tan bella... Llevaba un precioso vestido de seda de color celeste y su pelo, recogido con un medio moño, dejaba ver su hermoso rostro. Recuerdo que nunca he estado tan nervioso en mi vida, ni siquiera durante mi primer partido de quidditch. Después de cenar y bailar durante un buen rato le pedí que saliéramos fuera del castillo para tomar el aire. Los terrenos del colegio estaban preciosos, todo lleno de rosales y fuentecillas, la luna estaba llena y brillaba con intensidad reflejándose en el agua. Nos sentamos en un banco cerca de la orilla del lago, y allí le dije que la amaba como nunca había creído poder amar a nadie. Ella me dijo que también me amaba y fue entonces cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia. A partir de entonces comenzamos a salir. Ese verano ella me invitó a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones con ella y su familia. Yo acepté, pero antes de poder ir tenía que convencer a mis padres diciéndoles alguna mentira, ya que si mi padre se enteraba de lo mío con Hermione nos mataría a ambos. Al final, todo salió bien y las dos semanas que pasé con Hermione y con su familia en Mallorca fueron las mejores de mi vida. Nos llevabamos todo el día en la playa, tomando el sol, jugando, haciéndonos mimitos..., y por la noche saliamos a divertirnos como adolescentes que éramos. Íbamos a muchos sitios muggles muy divertidos, discotecas, cines, bares... Fue durante esas vacaciones cuando Hermione y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez. Recuerdo que tuvimos que esperar a que sus padres se durmieran para poder escaparnos a una fiesta que había en un hotel cercano, pero cuando fui a buscarla a su habitación, la pasión nos envolvió y en vez de ir a la fiesta nos quedamos allí y pasamos la noche juntos. Fue algo maravilloso, nunca, con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado, había sentido tanta felicidad y placer. Supongo que sería porque por ellas no sentía nada, en cambio por Hermione lo sentía todo. Ella lo era todo para mí, era el centro de mi vida, de mi universo...

- Qué bonita historia... ¿Y qué pasó después? - preguntó Katrina ansiosa porque Draco siguiera contándole su historia de amor.

- Mmm... Cuando acabaron las vacaciones volví a mi casa. Sólo faltaban un par de días para que empezara el colegio. Allí, por primera vez en mi vida, enfrenté a mi padre y le dije claramente que no pensaba ser un mortífago como el quería, que en vez de eso quería ser auror - La mirada de Draco se ensombreció - Cuando se lo conté me torturó, me lanzó todo tipo de hechizos, pero aún así no me doblegué. Por eso Lucius desistió de su intento por hacerme cambiar de opinión, me dijo: '' Te arrepentirás de esto Draco, pero después no me vengas llorando pidiendome clemencia. A partir de ahora arréglatelas solo y ten muy claro que si en algún momento nos encontramos no tendre compasión contigo, para mí estás muerto, ya no tengo hijo'', y me echó de casa. No tenía adónde ir pero no me importaba, me sentía libre, aunque sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado con Lucius, que era capaz de todo, sobretodo si se lo pedía Voldemort.

- Entonces volviste a Hogwarts ¿no?

- Si, así es. Cuando volví les conté a Hermione y a los demás todo lo que me había pasado con Lucius. Estos me dijeron que no me preocupara, que había hecho lo mejor, y que si necesitaba un lugar a donde ir cuando termináramos el colegio que contase con su casa. En Hogwarts, todos los Slytherins me odiaban, pero a mí no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar con ella, con mi Hermione. En navidades fuimos a su casa, donde me presentó a sus abuelos, a todos sus tios y a sus primos. Pasamos una nochebuena maravillosa. Después de una cena fantástica, los primos más pequeños cantaron villancicos y prepararon una obra de teatro. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí en familia. Después, el año nuevo fuimos a celebrarlo a La Madriguera con la familia Weasley al completo. Vamos, que fueron unas vacaciones estupendas. Pero la paz y la tranquilidad duraron poco. En marzo, se produjo el primer ataque de los mortífagos, pero afortunadamente Dumbledore estaba allí y todo acabo bien, solo hubo algunos heridos pero nada grave. Poco después, en mayo, hubo otro ataque, pero esta vez todo fue muy distinto. Dumbledore no estaba, ya que Fudge lo había citado en el ministerio. Después de una larga y dura batalla los mortífagos desaparecieron dejando tras ellos muchos heridos y nueve muertes, cinco alumnos: Hannah Abbott Hufflepuff, Eleanor Branstone Hufflepuff, Terry Boot Ravenclaw, Dennis Creevey Gryffindor, Orla Quirke Ravenclaw; un profesor: Flitwick; y tres mortífagos: Avery, Macnair y Goyle. Lo que quedaba de curso transcurrió sin ningún percance, pero en Hogawarts se respiraba miedo y tristeza. Cuando el colegio terminó, me fui a vivir con Hermione y sus padres. Los dos estuvimos todo el verano trabajando y al final, con el dinero que habíamos ganado y con lo que nos prestaron sus padres pudimos comprarnos una modesta casa a las afueras del Londres muggle. Allí vivimos mientras estudiabamos, yo para ser auror y ella para ser medimaga. Cuando terminamos nuestras carreras empezamos a trabajar. Después de un año, tuvimos el dinero suficiente para comprarnos una casa mejor más grande y elegante en el centro de Londres. Y bueno, allí hemos estado viviendo. Después de varios años saliendo y viviendo juntos le pedí que se casara conmigo. Todo iba genial hasta que Potter me asignó la misión de atrapar a Zamenhof. Cuando vine aquí solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda... - Draco enmudeció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar como su felicidad se había acabado en solo un instante, con solo unos hechizos. ¿Cómo ha podido pasarme esto? se preguntaba ¿A caso no mereciamos ser felices? 


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Katrina muy preocupada al ver como de los ojos del rubio salían varias lágrimas - Draco... por favor dime algo.

- ¿Es que a caso eres ciega? ¿No me ves? ¿No te das cuenta de como me siento?

- Yo... ¿Cómo te puede afectar tanto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no has oido nada de lo que te he contado? Estabamos enamorados, nos ibamos a casar... Eramos las dos personas más felices del mundo y de un momento a otro todo se fue a la mierda ¡TODO! - El chico no podía parar de llorar, no le gustaba hacerlo, no quería que nadie se compadeciera de él, pero la situación en la que se encontraba era tan frustrante que no podía evitarlo.

- No se que decir... - La joven enfermera no sabía que hacer, la historia que Draco le había contado le había conmovido, sentía mucha lástima por él.

- No hace falta que digas nada, solo dejame solo ¿quieres? No quiero que nadie me vea así, no me gusta que la gente sienta pena por mí.

Katrina se levantó de su asiento y con paso firme, se dirigió a la puerta, agarró el pomo pero cuando estaba a punto de irse algo la detuvo. Sabía que se arrepentiría de eso toda su vida, si es que esta duraba mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía cagar con ese peso toda su vida, aquel chico de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises le había caido bien y no podía verlo sufrir, nunca había soportado ver a la gente sufrir, lo pasaba mal. Así que decidió echarle una mano. Se acercó a la cama del joven y comenzo a desatarlo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te volviste loca o qué? - le preguntó el chico sin entender porque lo desataba así derrepente.

- Debes volver a Inglaterra, debes encontrar a esa chica, Hermione, y explicarle la razón de tu ausencia - le decía mientras terminaba de desatarlo.

- Pero... te meterás en un buen lio, te podrían despedir.

- Ya lo sé, pero eso me da igual, no podría soportar verte aquí sufriendo de ese modo. Así que venga, vistete, tu ropa está en ese armario, yo iré a buscar algo que nos ayude en tu huída - y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

Draco estaba muy confundido pero no dijo nada, simplemente cogio su ropa del armario y se vistió. Cuando terminó cogió su varita y algunos objetos suyos que estaban en el cajón de la mesita de noche y los guardó en sus bolsillos. Habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Katrina con un gran canastó con ruedas donde había mucha ropa.

- Ya está, ahora metete aquí y no hagas ruido - le dijo.

- De acuerdo.

El chico se metió en el canastó y se tapó con las prendas que había en él. Cuando estuvo completamente cubierto, Katrina salió de la habitación. Los dos chicos estaban muy nerviosos, Katrina no dejaba de saludar a los demás empleados del hospital, con un pequeño hola y una sonrisa nervios a en los labios. Después de un rato interminable para ambos.

- Ya estamos fuera Draco, ahora puedes irte - le comunicó la chica.

Al oir esto Draco salió del gran canasto dando un salto.

- Muchas gracias Katrina, nunca podré agradecerte esto que estás haciendo por mí - le dijo el chico cogiéndole las manos.

- No hace falta Draco, yo lo he hecho porque he querido. Ahora solo prometeme algo.

- Lo que quieras.

- Prometeme que buscarás a Hermione y juntos sereis felices ¿sí? - le pidió.

- Eso no te lo prometo, te lo juro- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues venga, vete ya antes de que alguien nos descubra.

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias, nunca olvidaré esto - le dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo hacia la estación.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando un ruidoso despertador comenzó a sonar...

- ¡¡¡PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI...!

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, estiró su brazo y apagó el despertador. Se frotó los ojos y miró al otro lado de la cama. Allí estaba él, el hombre al que a partir de ahora tendría que intentar amar, su prometido, con quien debería de olvidar a Draco Malfoy, su gran amor.

- Buenos días Herms - le dijo el moreno sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Eh... bien, muy bien ¿y tú? - le preguntó mientras el chico la abrazaba pengándola a él.

- Mejor que nunca - le contestó - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 06:05 - le comunicó la castaña.

- Ya se me hace tarde, tengo que tomar el traslador a las 07:00 - dijo levantánsose de golpe de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? - le preguntó Hermione levantándose también y poniéndose su bata.

- No, no te preocupes ya desayunaré cuando llegue a mi casa.

- Está bien, como quieras - dijo antes de salir de la habitación para diriguirse a la cocina a preparar café.

Después de unos minutos Krum apareció en la cocina completamente vestido.

- Bueno me voy ya.

- ¿Cuándo regresas? - le preguntó la chica mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

- Pues no lo sé - dijo mirando al vacio y sonriendo de un modo que hizo estremecer a Hermione - puede que todo, quiero decir, el partido, se retrase un poco quiero difrutarlo -en ese momento Krum se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hermione y cambio su tono - Pero supongo, que el viernes estaré aquí contigo y empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda ¿vale?

- Sí - contestó la chica aún un poco asustada - nos vemos entonces, cuídate - se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Tranquila, lo haré - y diciendo esto salió del apartamento con andar apresurado.

Hermione se quedó sola, terminó su taza de café, tomó un buen baño y se vistió. Después se sentó en el sofá del salón y se puso a leer un libro mientras esperaba a que llegase la niñera que ciudaba a Draco Jr. cuando ella tenía que trabajar. Eran las 07:40 cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella entró una mujer de cierta edad, bajita y rechoncha con una cara muy alegre que daba mucha confianza.

- ¡Hermione! Perdoname por mi retraso pero es que he tenido problemas como mi sobrina, esa chica es indomable...

- No te preocupes Maggie, no pasa nada. Bueno yo tengo que irme a trabajar, después nos vemos - se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió de su casa con destino al hospital.

Hermione estuvo toda la mañana ocupada con un grupo de jóvenes que tras una noche de juerga, se habían peleado echándose encantamientos deformadores, pero debido al estado de embriagez en el que se encontraban ninguno había sido capaz de hacerle daño a los demás, solo habían llegado a deformar el rostro y las extremidades de sus amigos, pero este tipo de hechizos era muy díficil de combatir, por lo que cuando Hermione terminó con ellos ya era la hora de comer. Agotada se diriguió a la cafetería del hospital y allí se sentó con su amiga Ginny que la esperaba.

- ¿Qué tal Herms? - le preguntó la pelirroja con su habitual sonrisa.

- Pues nada aquí dándome un respiro, puff... estoy reventada, definitivamente odio los hechizos deformadores.

- Jajaja, ya, son de lo peor. Pero bueno cuentame, ¿qué tal te va con Viktor?

- Ay sí yo te contara... - le contestó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

- Me ha pedido que me case con él.

- ¿Qué? Pero eso es fantástico ¡Felicidades Herms! - le dijo Ginny muy emocionada mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y dónde está Viktor? Tengo muchas ganas de felicitarlo. ¿Por qué no lo llamas y vamos a cenar los cuatro Ginny salía con Neville desde séptimo curso?

- Es que está en Bulgaria jugando un partido de qudditch - le comunicó Hermione.

- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

- Trabajar ¿o es que no me ves? - le dijo un tanto confundida. Ginny le dirigió una mirada severa que le recordaba mucho a la de McGonagall - ¿Es que a caso hice algo mal?

- Claro que sí - le respondió como si fuera algo obvio - Deberías haber ido con él, pero bueno, todavía no es tarde.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Hermione intrigada.

- Pues que todavía puedes ir a Bulgaria y acompañarlo. Anda, vete a tu casa a hacer la maleta y yo te disculpo con el director, le diré que te surgió un problema y tuviste que viajar ¿vale?

- Pero Ginny... - intentó decir.

- Nada de peros Hermione, Viktor te quiere, os vais a casar, debes intentar enamorarte de él. Mira, quizás este viaje te ayude.

Hermione lo meditó unos instantes, hasta que al final...

- Tienes razón Ginny, el pobre se ha portado tan bien conmigo, me ha esperado durante tanto tiempo... Sí, ya está decidido, iré a Bulgaria y le daré una sorpresa.

- Sabes dónde vive ¿no?

- Claro, recuerda que durante dos años me estuve escribiendo con él, tengo su dirección.

- Bien, pues entonces vete ya, no pierdas más tiempo.

- Muchas gracias Gin, ¡ah! ¿te importaría quedarte con Draco mientras estoy fuera?

- Claro que no, dile a Maggie que cuando acabe mi turno me paso por tu casa a recogerlo.

- Vale, bueno pues me voy ya. Adiós.

- Hasta pronto y pasatelo bien.

Hermione corrió a su despacho, desde allí llamó a Maggie y le dijo que le pidiera un billete para el próximo traslador a Bulgaria. Después se quitó su bata de medimaga, cogió su bolso y se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó saludo al pequeño Draco, y mientras hacía su maleta le contó que se iba a quedar unos días en casa de tía Ginny y tío Neville.

- ¡Qué ''ben''! ¡qué ''ben''! - gritaba mientras saltaba en la cama de su madre.

Cuando Hermione terminó de hacer la maleta cogió el billete que Maggie le había pedido y antes de marcharse se despidió de su hijo.

- Cariño portate bien, que no me entere yo de que has hecho alguna de las tuyas, porque sino no te traigo ningún regalo ¿vale?

- ''Zi'' mami, te ''pgometo'' que voy a ser un nene ''mu'' ''mu'' ''beno''

- Eso espero - le dijo con una sonrisa - Bueno me tengo que ir ya, dame un beso ¿sí?

El pequeñín se abrazó a su madre y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós mami, te voy a echar ''muzo'' de menos.

- Y yo a tí mi vida. Te quiero mucho - y diciendo esto Hermione salió de su casa y se dirigió a la estación. Allí tomó un traslador y enseguida llegó a Bulgaria.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Después de reponerse del viaje no le gustaban mucho los trasladores cogió su equipaje y se dispuso a buscar la casa de Krum. Después de media hora caminado llegó al piso, al entrar se encontró con un portero.

- Perdone ¿el Sr. Krum está? - preguntó

- No señorita salió hará... unos diez minutos - le comunicó el portero.

- Ah, ¿y por casualidad no le dijo a dónde iba?

- Sí, recuerdo que me dijo algo del Hospital General, seguramente fue allí.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada señorita, ha sido un placer ayudarla. Que tenga usted un buen día.

- Igualmente.

Hermione salió de nuevo a la calle. Allí, cogió un taxi y le pidió al conductor que la llevara al Hospital General que le había dicho el portero. Cuando llegaron pagó al taxista, sacó su maleta del maletero y entró en el hospital. Depués de dar algunas vueltas vió a Viktor a lo lejos pero no lo llamó, simplemente lo siguió, quería darle una sorpresa. Caminó detrás de él, muy cerca, pero sin que este notara su presencia, llegaron a un pasillo muy largo en el que Viktor se detuvo y comenzó a hablar con una enfermera muy joven de cabello negro y ojos azules. Hermione se extrañó por el comportamiento de Krum. Derrepente se puso muy alterado por algo que la chica le había dicho, comenzó a zarandearla hasta que la arrastró hacía una habitación cercana. Hermione muerta de la curiosidad se acercó con mucho cuidado para que no la oyeran, abrío la puerta con mucha delicadeza y comenzó a oír la conversación entre Krum y esa enfermera.

- ¿PERO CÓMO SE ESCAPÓ? - le preguntó a la chica que estaba aterrorizada - ¿NO ME DIJISTE QUE TODO ESTABA BAJO CONTROL?

- Si pero... - intentó explicarle la joven.

- ¡SI PERO NADA! - le espetó Krum furioso - ERES UNA INÚTIL, NO SIRVES PARA NADA, POR TU CULPA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO NOS CASTIGARÁ.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía ¿El Señor Tenebroso? ¿Eso quiere decir que Viktor es un mortífago? Todo esto la hacía sentirse muy mal con ella misma He sido una estúpida, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Ese asqueroso me ha tenido engañada todo este tiempo Comenzaba a sentirse mareada pero no podía moverse de donde estaba, necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba, por qué Krum se había puesto de ese modo, por qué lo iba a castigar Voldemort.

- ¿QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA? ¿EH? ¿ME LO PUEDES EXPLICAR? - decía Krum mientras no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación - TANTO TIEMPO ESPERANDO A QUE DESPERTARA DEL COMA PARA MATARLO Y COGES TÚ Y DEJAS QUE SE ESCAPE... ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA KATRINA!

- Pero Viktor, he estado estos cuatro años vigilándolo, en cuanto despertó te avisé, yo no lo deje escapar - mintió la enfermera - Lo dejé hay, bien atado, y cuando regresé ya no estaba.

- ¿Y SI LO DEJASTE BIEN ATADO ME PUEDES EXPLICAR COMO ESCAPÓ MALFOY?

Hermione sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón ¿Malfoy? ¿Han dicho Malfoy? Pero eso no puede ser ¿no? Draco murió y ellos están hablando de alguien que ha estado en coma durante... ¡un momento! Draco desapareció hace cuatro años, entonces eso quiere decir... ¡sí! ¡es él! No está muerto, solo ha estado en coma y ahora a despertado pero... ¿dónde estará? Hermione no cabía en sí de alegría, su amor, su principe de plata estaba vivo, no la había abandonado. Derrepente entendió lo de las fotos.

--------------------------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------------------

- Mami ¿''eshte'' ''esh'' mi papá? - le preguntó enseñándole una foto. En ella salía Malfoy con su traje de etiqueta. Era una de las fotos que habían publicado en el Profeta hacía ya cuatro años anunciando su muerte.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado Draco?

- La ''encontge'' en ''casha'' de ''Vito'' - le decía el niño.

- ¿En casa de Viktor? - Hermione estaba un poco confundida - ¿Qué hace Viktor con fotos de Draco? - dijo pensando en voz alta.

- ''Zi'' mami, tenía un montón ''gande'' de fotos de ''eshte'' ''hombge'' que se ''pagece'' a mí.

- Que raro - pensaba Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------- FIN FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------------------------

Ahora lo entiendo todo pensó en un momento de inspiración pero... ¿por qué? ¿por qué Krum ha hecho eso? Cuando lo conocí no era así, era bueno, poco inteligente, pero bueno Hermione dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y se dispuso a seguir oyendo la conversación.

- NO LO SÉ - gritó la enfermera.

- Bueno, es igual, seguramente volverá a Inglaterra para buscar a la estúpida de Granger - dijo más sereno mientras una perversa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios - Definitivamente nos volvemos idiotas cuando nos enamoramos jajajaja...

- Pero... ¿por qué no los dejas tranquilos? ¿Por qué no les dejas que sean felices? ¿No crees que ya han sufrido bastante?

- ¡NO! ¿Es qué a caso no entiendes? Es crucial matar a Malfoy, si no el volverá con Granger y si los dos se unen de nuevo nos será imposible quitarles al niño. Conseguir al pequeño Draco es nuestra objetivo. El Señor Tenebroso lo necesita de su lado, necesita criarlo como su hijo, como un mortífago...

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Jajajaja... Desde luego, eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba. ¿Es que no viste la profecía que tuvo la mujer de Nott? Ese niño, educado por Malfoy y Granger, será el que acabe definitivamente con el Señor Tenebroso, y eso es algo que el Amo no está dispuesto a consentir. Quizás pienses que sería más sencillo si lo matáramos y ya está, pero no, el Señor Tenebroso no quiere arriesgarse a que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que con Harry Potter.

Hermione ya no podía escuchar más, se sentía dolida y utilizada, pero lo más importante era que había descubierto la verdad, Draco no había muerto, y eso la llenaba de felicidad, pero pensar que podría perderlo definitivamente y que la vida de su hijo corría peligro la hacía sentirse fatal. Así que sin hacer mucho ruido, para que ni Viktor ni la enfermera se dieran cuenta de su presencia, Hermione recogió su maleta del suelo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel hospital. Al llegar a la calle cogió un taxi y este la llevó a la estación. Tras pagar al conductor, se dirigió a la taquilla y pidió un billete para el primer traslador.

- Lo siento señorita pero ya no quedan billetes, en esta época del año todo el mundo quiere salir de vacaciones - le dijo que el señor de la taquilla.

¿Y ahora que hago? Debo llegar a Inglaterra antes que Viktor, además debo ir a buscar a Draco y avisar a Harry y a los demás Hermione estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, no encontraba ninguna solución hasta que... una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Cogeré un avión Como alma que lleva el diablo Hermione volvió a coger un taxi que la dejó en el aeropuerto. Al llegar allí, compró un billete con destino a Londres y tras esperar unos minutos subió al avión. Hacía mucho que no subía en un avión, exactamente, hacía unos seis años, desde que se fue de viaje con Draco a Italia. Pero no estaba nerviosa por el vuelo, sino por llegar lo antes posible a Londres, necesitaba advertir a todos, necesitaba saber que su hijo estaba bien y sobretodo necesitaba reencontrarse con Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Después de un buen rato corriendo por las calles de Sofía Draco llegó a la estación mágica. Allí tomó el primer traslador a Inglaterra. En cuanto llegó a Londres, el chico fue a buscar a Hermione. Decidió empezar por la casa en la que ambos habían vivido juntos. Al llegar, le llamó la atención que todas las persianas estuvieran bajadas.

Parece que no hay nadie pensó Bueno de todos modos llamaré a la puerta 

Tras golpear la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta, tomó la decisión de aparecerse en el interior. Una vez dentro, uno de los mayores temores de Draco se cumplió. La casa estaba abandonada, todos los muebles se encontraban tapados con sábanas y el polvo lo cubría todo. Después de revisar toda la casa, el chico salió a la calle y se sentó en un banco. Estaba desesperado.

¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Dónde estará Hermione? pensaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se revolvía el pelo Debo buscarla, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Tengo que encontrarla y explicarle todo, pero... ¿dónde estará? 

Justo en ese momento dos chicas pelirrojas pasaban por allí. Draco se les quedó mirando hasta que...

- ¡¡Eso es! - gritó el chico llamando la atención de todos los transeuntes - ¡Ginny! Ella sabrá dónde está Hermione.

Sin peder más tiempo y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de reprovación que le dedicaban los caminantes, Draco se levantó del banco y se diriguió a casa de Ginny. Al llegar llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Ya va! - Se escuchó en el interior. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la pelirroja. La chica, al ver a Draco, se puso pálida.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaahh!

- Ginny, tranquila, soy yo, Draco - intentó calmarla el rubio.

- Pe-pero tú es-estás muerto - dijo la chica todavía más blanca que antes.

- No, no estoy muerto ¿ves? - le contestó Draco palpándose el pecho para que la joven viese que era de carne y hueso.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- Ahora te lo explico todo pero dejame entrar ¿sí? Necesito hablar contigo.

Ginny lo hizo pasar a la sala y le sirvió un té. Después de un rato, la chica recuperó su color y se calmó un poco.

- Y bien, ¿me vas a explicar ahora? Porque no entiendo nada.

- Si, verás. Cuando viaje a Bulgaria estuve varios días investigando, averiguando cosas sobre el paradero de Zamenhof. Hasta que al final, descubrí que solía aparecerse en un cementerio que hay a las afueras de Sofía. Una noche, fui allí, y tal como me habían dicho, él se apareció, pero no se sorprendió de mi presencia, es más, parecía que me estaba esperando. Le intenté lanzar varios hechizos pero no sé por qué mi varita no funcionaba. El muy hijo de... se divirtió a mi costa, me torturó hasta que no pude más y caí inconsciente.

- ¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? Hermione y todos los demás estabamos muy preocupados ¿sabes? - le espetó Ginny bastante molesta.

- ¿Es qué no escuchaste? No pude, estaba inconsciente, lo he estado estos cuatro años, hace solo unos días que he despertado y yo... - Draco no pudo evitarlo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos - no sabía que hacer. No me dejaban salir del hospital. Gracias a Dios que una enfermera me ayudó, le conmovió mi historia y me dejó escapar.

- Yo... lo siento mucho Draco, perdoname por como te he tratado.

- No pasa nada Ginny, entiendo que te haya sorprendido mi llegada pero vine a buscarte porque necesito saber dónde está Hermione. Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle todo.

- Draco, yo... creo que es mejor que no lo hagas...

- ¿Pero por qué? - le interrumpió el chico alterado - Yo todavía la quiero Ginny, no la he dejado de amar ni un solo instante. Cuando desperté y me dijeron que habían pasado cuatro años creí que el mundo se me venía encima.

- Te entiendo Draco, creeme, pero pienso que lo mejor es que dejes tranquila a Herms. Ella lo ha pasado muy mal, estuvo más de tres meses sin salir cuando creimos que habías muerto, y bueno ahora parece que por fin se decidió a olvidarte. Está intentando rehacer su vida, se va a carsar...

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? - preguntó Draco incrédulo.

- Bueno... no sé si deba decirtelo.

- ¡¡Ginny Weasley, dimelo! - le gritó furioso.

- Con, con... se va a casar con... Viktor Krum.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! - volvió a gritar el rubio.

- Draco, intenta entenderlo...

- Que intente entender el qué, ¿que la mujer que amo se vaya a casar con otro? ¿Que ese otro sea el estúpido de Krum?

- No lo llames así, él se ha portado muy bien con Herms, la ha estado cuidando, ayudando... Es un buen hombre ¿Sabes?

- Si, ya veo que todos pensais que él es mejor que yo.

- No es eso Draco - le dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia - Si amas a Hermione tanto como dices entenderás lo que digo y la dejarás tranquila.

Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada...

- Quizás tengas razón. Lo único que he hecho ha sido traerle problemas a Hermione... - dijo al fin Draco.

- Tampoco es eso, tú la has hecho muy feliz, pero ahora ella está intentando reponerse y tú debes dejar que lo haga. Vete, busca una buena mujer, casate con ella y olvida a Herms. Eso será lo mejor para los dos.

- Eso suena tan bien, pero es tan difícil... Nunca podré olvidar a Herms, ella fue, es y será todo para mí, y por mucho que encuentre a otra, nunca podré llegar a amarla como amo a Hermione - le dijo el chico.

- Draco...

- Tranquila Ginny, te haré caso, nadie más que tú sabrá que estoy vivo - y diciendo esto se diriguió a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera, un pequeño hombrecito salió de una de las habitaciones con su pijama de serpientes verdes.

- Tía Gin, tengo '' hambge'' - decía el niño mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus diminutas manitas.

Draco al oír aquello se giró y al ver al pequeño se quedó embobado. Era idéntico a él, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de los ojos. El niño, al ver a Draco, también se quedó quieto sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Ginny, en cambio, no sabía que hacer. Su mirada pasaba de un rubio a otro.

Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago? Draco no es tonto, seguro se habrá dado cuenta de que es su hijo pensaba la chica angustiada.

- ¿Papi? - dijo de pronto Draco jr. al reconocer al hombre. Era el de su foto, era su papá.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? - preguntó Draco que todavía no se lo creía.

- Te he ''llamao'' papi ''pogque'' ''eges'' mi papi, mi mami me lo dijo - le explicó el niño.

Ginny aún no reaccionaba, no sabía que hacer, que decir. Draco se acercó a su hijo y se puso de rodillas, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que el pequeño se echó a sus brazos mientras decía.

- Papi, papi, que ''ben'' que ''eshtes'' aquí. ''Vegás'' cuando se lo cuente a mami, se va a ''poneg'' ''mu'' contenta - decía el niño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre.

Draco lo cogió en brazos y se acercó a Ginny.

- Es mi hijo ¿cierto? - le preguntó.

- Si - contestó la chica bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? Tengo derecho a saberlo ¿no crees? - le dijo furioso.

- Es que... si te lo decía no me ibas a hacer caso.

- Pero...

- ¡No Draco, aún que sepas la verdad debes irte, debes olvidarte de Herms - le pidió la chica con los ojos llorosos.

- Está bien, pero dejame quedarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí por favor, solo un día. Prometo que mañana me iré y no volveré.

Ginny se quedó pensando un istante, miró a Draco a los ojos y luego al pequeñín.

No puedo negarme pensó Draco tiene todo el derecho de conocer a su hijo y además al niño se le ve tan feliz... 

- De acuerdo, puedes quedarte - dijo al final - pero mañana te irás y no volverás nunca ¿me lo prometes?

- Sí, te lo prometo.

- Pues venga, vete a bañar mientras yo le doi de desayunar al niño y lo vistó.

- Pero... - intentó decir Draco.

- No pensarás salir así ¿no? - le contestó sin dejarlo terminar.

- Tienes razón, pero no tengo más ropa que esta.

- No te preocupes por eso, te daré algo de Neville.

A Draco no le gustó mucho la idea, pero aceptó. Ahora, lo que más le importaba era pasar el día con su hijo, le daba igual que la ropa fuera de Neville, como si era del mismo Voldemort. Después de darse una ducha, salió con la toalla enrollada en su cintura.

- ¡Por Dios Draco! tapate un poco - le dijo Ginny al verlo así, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

- Perdón, pero es que venía a pedirte algo de ropa - se disculpó el rubio.

- Sí, espera que ahora mismo te la doi - Ginny se puso a buscar en un armario - Mira, pruebate estos pantalones y esto también - y salió de la habitación para que el rubio se vistiera.

Una vez se había vestido, Draco se miró en un espejo que había en la habitación. Llevaba unos vaqueros de Neville que le quedaban un poco grandes, pero que le sentaban muy bien, también se había puesto una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa celeste con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y unas pumas esparco azules.

- He de reconocer que Neville tienen buen gusto - dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Al rato, entró en el salón, hay, lo esperaban Ginny y Draco jr. ya arreglados.

- Vaya, veo que te sienta muy bien la ropa que te dí - le dijo Ginny levantándose del sofá - Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, llevate a Draco a dar un paseo ¿vale? Ya nos vemos a la hora de comer y le explicaremos todo a Neville.

- De acuerdo, esteremos aquí a eso de las 14:00 para el almuerzo ¿Crees que se lo tomará bien?

- Sí, creo que sí. Conozco muy bien a Neville y estoy segura de que lo entenderá y no dirá nada.

- Bien, eso espero.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy, portaros bien y por favor Draco, ten mucho cuidado de que nadie te reconozca ¿sí?

- Tranquila. Vete ya o llegarás tarde.

- Sí, tienes razón. Hasta luego - y diciendo esto salió de la casa dejando solos a padre y a hijo.

- ¿Qué ''amos'' a hacer papi? - preguntó Draco jr.

- No sé, ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo al Callejón Diagon?

- ¡Sí, ¡sí, ¡un paseo, ¡Callejón ''Diabon''! - gritó el niño pegando saltitos.

- Pues venga, pero antes vamos a ir a Gringotts que papá tiene que sacar algo de dinero ¿vale?

- Vale papuchi - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Draco cogió al niño en brazos y con un ¡plaf! se aparecieron en la entrada del banco de los magos. Al entrar un gnomo se les acercó.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? - preguntó.

- Sí, quería sacar dinero de la cámara 907 - le comunicó el rubio.

- Está bien, siganme por favor.

Los tres se montaron en un vagón y comenzaron a descender a gran velocidad. Draco sujetó fuertemente al niño que parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Después de varios minutos el vagón fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse delante de la cámara 907.

- ¿Me da la llave? - preguntó el gnomo.

- Sí, aquí tiene - le dijo Draco dándole una diminuta llave.

El gnomo la cogió y se acercó a la puerta. Introdujo la llave en una cerradura oxidada por los años, y tras girarla un par de veces la puerta se abrió produciendo un fuerte chirrido. Draco cogió al pequeño y ambos bajaron del vagón y entraron en la cámara. El rubio conjuro una bolsa de deporte mágica y la llenó con todo el dinero que había en la cámara. Cogió unos cuantos galeones y se los guardó en el bolsillo.

- Vamos Draco, ya podemos irnos - le dijo a su hijo.

- ''Zi'' papi.

Los dos volvieron al vagón. El gnomo, tras cerrar la cámara que había quedado vacia, le devolvió la llave a Draco y comenzaron a subir de nuevo a gran velocidad. Una vez en la entrada de Gringotts, el chico se despidió del gnomo y con su hijo de la mano se apareció en un callejón oscuro del Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí papi? - le preguntó el niño intrigado.

- Es que verás hijo, la gente no puede ver a papá, así que voy a hacer un hechizo para que solo tú puedas ver quién soy y que nadie más pueda reconocerme - le explicó Draco.

- Vale papi.

- Bueno, vamos a ver... - Draco sacó su varita y apuntándose así mismo dijo - ¡Proteico!

- Papi yo te veo ''igua'' - dijo el niño un poco confundido.

- Ya, es que el hechizo es para que los demás no me vean como soy, pero tú sí.

- ¡Ah! vale. Pues ''amos'' ya - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro, venga - y cogiendo de la mano a Draco jr., los dos salieron al Callejón Diagon.

Estuvieron paseando y entraron en varias tiendas en las que Draco le compró de todo a su hijo. La primera en la que entraron era una jugetería. Allí Draco le compró peluches de todos los colores con forma de dragones, serpientes, lechuzas, leones..., también le compró una varita de jugete que cuando se la agitaba echaba chispas de colores, un pequeño laboratorio de pociones de jugete, pequeñas figuras de los jugadores de quidditch más famosos excepto la de Krum, es lógico ¿no?y muchas cosas más. Después fueron a varias tiendas de ropa en las que compraron pantalones, camisas, camisetas, túnicas, zapatos... para los dos. Cuando salieron de la última tienda de ropa en la que habían entraron, Draco tuvo que hacer un hechizo para transportar todas las cosas que habían comprado a casa de Ginny.

- Papi tengo ''hambge'' - le dijo el pequeño tocándose su barigita.

- ¿Te apetece un helado? - le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡''Zi'', un ''helao'' - gritó Draco jr. muy ilusionado. Su madre casi nunca le dejaba comerlos porque decía que se le iban a picar los dientes.

- Pues venga, vamos a comprarlos - le dijo su padre cogiéndolo a caballito.

Una vez en la heladería, se sentaron en una mesa de fuera y pidieron dos cucuruchos de chocolate.

- ¡Umm! ''Ta'' ''lico'' - le decía el niño con toda la boca llena de churretes - ''asias'' papi.

- De nada renacuajo - le contestó el rubio.

Cuando terminaron Draco pagó al camarero y por último, antes de volver a casa de Ginny, fueron a la tienda de Quidditch. Allí, Draco le compró al niño una pequeña escoba que volaba a baja altura y pidió que le grabaran en el mango el nombre del niño. También le compró una pequeña túnica de quidditch de Slytherin. Y tras pagar a la dependienta, Draco cogió a su hijo y las bolsas y se aparecieron en la casa de Ginny que los esperaba preocupada.

- ¿Sabes la hora que es? - le gritó muy enfadada - Son las 14:50 y me dijiste que estaríais aquí a las 14:00.

- Perdona Ginny pero nos entretuvimos haciendo unas compras...

- Sí, eso es otra, ya vi todas las bolsas. ¿Pero qué te crees Draco? ¿Qué Hermione es tonta? ¿Cómo le explico esto?

- Pues no sé... dile que se lo compraste tú - le dijo el chico.

- ¿Y crees que Hermione me va a creer?

- Sí, ¿por qué no iba ha hacerlo? Dile que te hacía mucha ilusión y no pudiste resistirte a comprarle todo esto a Draco.

- Claro, para que se enfade conmigo por consentirle al niño. Dios, parece que no conocieras a Herms.

- Lo siento Ginny pero no pude evitarlo - le dijo Draco un poco avergonzado.

- Tía Gin no te enfades con mi papito, él es ''mu'' ''beno'' - le pidió el niño.

Ginny suspiró, no podía enfadarse, era normal que Draco hubiera hecho eso, si ella tuviera un niño también lo consentiría.

- Está bien, no me enfado - dijo finalmente dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa a ambos, que le sonrieron también - ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero ahora vamos a comer.

- ¿Y Neville? - le preguntó Draco.

- Llegará a las 17:00, me llamó esta mañana al hospital para avisarme.

- Bueno pues entonces a comer que me muero de hambre.

Los tres comieron entre risas y bromas y cuando acabaron Draco fue a acostar al niño para que durmiera la siesta. Después, volvió al salón donde lo esperaba Ginny con dos tazas de té y se pusieron a hablar.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Sabes ya dónde vas a ir? - le preguntaba la chica.

- No sé, supongo que me iré del país, quizás vaya a España. Esta mañana saqué todo mi dinero de Gringotts, así ya no tendré que volver - le contestó Draco con una mirada triste.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No, sabes, siempre soñé con esto, y ahora sé que no se cumplirá nunca.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues a casarme con Hermione, tener muchos hijos y verlos crecer. Pero ahora tengo que renunciar a todo eso y aceptar, que mi destino es estar solo.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No me gusta nada tener que pedirte que te alejes de ella, pero entiendeme, es mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella.

- Tranquila, te comprendo. Yo también quiero lo mejor para ella y para Draco, por eso pienso marcharme, aunque con eso muera por dentro. Solo espero que ese Krum sepa hacerla feliz y que la cuide mucho.

- Lo hará, estoy segura. Viktor la quiere mucho y con Draco se lleva muy bien - le aseguró Ginny.

Después de un rato hablando...

- ¡Papi, ¡papi! - llamaba un niño desde una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué quieres pequeñín? - le preguntó Draco que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- Ya he ''momio'' la siesta ¿''ahoga'' ''amos'' a ''juga''?

- Claro, haber ¿a qué quieres que jugemos?

- A las ''posiones''.

- Pues venga, vamos a montar el laboratorio y hacemos pociones.

Así pasaron una de las mejores tardes de sus vidas, jugaron a las pociones y Draco imitaba a Snape provocando las risas de Ginny y de su hijo. También jugaron al quidditch, al escondite, hicieron una guerra de cosquillas y muchas cosas más, hasta que al ser cerca de las 17:00, Ginny le pidió a Draco que fuera con el niño al cuarto de este para que ella pudiera hablar más tranquila con Neville y explicarle todo. Cuando marcaron las 17:15...

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - se escuchó a Neville en la entrada - Hola cariño.

- Hola amor - respondió Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Y Draco?

- Está jugando en su habitación.

- Ah, pues voy a saludarlo y a darle las ranas de chocolate que le he comprado.

- ¡No! - gritó la chica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo Gin? - preguntó el chico desconcertado por la reacción de su novia.

- No... bueno... sí. Neville, tenemos que hablar, ven, vamos al salón.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny? Me tienes preocupado.

- Verás Neville hoy me pasó algo... cómo decirlo... extraño.

- ¿Te hicieron algo? - preguntó asustado.

- No, nada que ver. Lo que pasa es que... justo al irte a trabajar llamaron a la puerta y...

- ¿Y?

- Era Draco.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ginny te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? - le dijo mientras le tocaba la frente.

- No cielo, estoy bien.

- Pues si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

- No es ninguna broma, verás, ¡Draco! ¡Draco ven por favor!

Neville miraba muy preocupado a Ginny.

- ¿Me llamabas? - preguntó el rubio que había entrado en el salón sin que Neville lo notara. Al verlo, el chico se asustó tanto que hasta se calló al suelo.

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Una aparición! - gritó.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que te alegres tanto de verme - dijo en tono irónico.

- Gi-Giny, es él, es-es Malfoy - tartamudeó Neville.

- Es lo que trataba de contarte. Cálmate, te contaremos todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Y así, ya más calmados todos, Ginny y Draco le explicaron todo a Neville que poco a poco se fue reponiendo del susto.

- Está bien - dijo el chico al final - puedes quedarte Draco, y prometo no decir nada.

- Muchas gracias, nunca tendré como agradeceros lo que estaís haciendo por mí.

- Con que cumplas tu promesa bastará - le dijo Ginny.

- Tranquila, Draco Malfoy siempre cumple lo que promete.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde los tres jugando con Draco jr. Después de cenar, Draco acostó al niño y le contó un cuento. Cuando el pequeño se durmió, Draco se quedó un rato mirándolo dormir, hasta que Ginny fue ha buscarlo.

- ¿Ya se durmió? - le preguntó.

- Sí, hace un rato - el rubio se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, le dio un beso en la frente al niño y salió de la habitación con Ginny.

- Siento que tengas que dormir en el sofá, pero es que no tenemos más camas.

- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

- Bueno, pues entonces buenas noches Draco - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ginny.

- ¿Sí?

- Podrías darme pergamino, tinta y una pluma.

- Umm... claro, espera un momento.

Al rato entró la pelirroja en el salón, le dio a Draco lo que le había pedido y tras darse las buenas noches se fue a su habitación. Draco se llevó un buen rato escribiendo y cuando terminó se tumbó en el sofá, aunque no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estuvo imaginándose como hubiera sido su vida si Hermione y él se hubieran casado.

Ahora seriamos una familia feliz pensaba.

Cuando las primeras luces del sol entraban por las ventanas del salón, Draco se levantó, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa negra que había comprado el día anterior y dejó las cartas que había escrito por la noche en una mesita. Tras ir a la habitación de su hijo y observarlo unos instantes le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tapó bien.

- Adiós renacuajo, te quiero mucho - le susurró al niño mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo - Cuida mucho de tu madre, ya que yo no podré hacerlo, y nunca te olvides de tu papi que te adora.

El rubio salió de la casa de los Longbottom y se diriguió sin ninguna prisa a la estación. Cuando llegó eran las 08:30, miró los horarios y compró un billete para el traslador de las 10:00 que iba a España. Se compró una taza de café y una napolitana en un puesto de la estación y se sentó en un banco a esperar que fuera la hora de irse, la hora de renunciar al amor de Hermione y de su hijo para siempre...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Eran las 08:00 cuando llamaron a casa de los Longbottom. Neville se acababa de ir a trabajar y Ginny estaba terminando de darle el desayuno al niño.

- ¡Va! ¡Un momento por favor! - gritó la pelirroja.

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Herms? ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó muy sorprendida por la inesperada llegada de su amiga.

- ¿Y Draco? ¿Está bien? - dijo entrando muy angustiada - ¡Draco! ¡Cielo ven, soy mami!

- ¡Mami, mami, ya ''egaste'' - gritaba el niño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

- Ay cariño como te he echado de menos - le dijo dándole un fuerte beso - Pero... ¿qué te pasa mi vida? ¿No estás contento de que mami haya venido?

- Sí mami, ''aro'' que ''toy'' contento - le contestó con la misma mirada de pena.

- Pues no lo parece, te noto triste.

- ''Esh'' que... - comenzó a contar el niño.

Ginny, antes de que el pequeño dijera nada a cerca del día que había pasado con su padre, intervino.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Bulgaria con Viktor?

- Ginny, no sabes lo que descubrí - le dijo muy asustada - Viktor no es lo que parece.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó su amiga desconcertada.

- Él no me quiere, es malo, es-es un mortífago - le dijo casi llorando.

- ¿Qué, pero eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Cuando llegué a Sofía, fui a buscarlo a su casa, pero el portero me dijo que no estaba, que había ido al hospital. Pues bien, le pedí la dirección y fui a a donde me indicó. Cuando llegué allí, vi a Viktor y lo seguí para darle una sorpresa. Pero entonces, se puso a hablar con una enfermera, yo estaba muy desconcertada, no sabía qué hacer, así que me acerqué y oí la conversación - le explicó la castaña.

- ¿Y Viktor dijo que era un mortífago? - le preguntó muy asustada.

- Sí, y además... me enteré de que él fue uno de los culpables de la desaparición de Draco, tenían todo planeado... - le contó mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, mezcla de alegría y tristeza - También descubrí que... él no está muerto, ha estado inconsciente durante estos cuatro años y cuando despertó hace unos días esa enfermera avisó a Viktor. Por eso fue a Bulgaria iba, iba... a matarlo...

- Pe-pero ¿por qué? - consiguió decir Ginny.

- Por el niño.

- ¿El niño? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- Verás, parece ser que el niño será el que por fin acabe con Voldemort y por eso quieren llevárselo, para criarlo como uno de ellos, como un mortífago.

- Pero eso es terrible ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Tú llama a Harry y a Dumbledore, explicales lo que te conté. Yo... iré a buscar a Draco, estoy segura de que está en Londres.

Ginny no se decidía contarle la verdad a Hermione, sabía que si lo hacía seguramente se enfadaría mucho con ella por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero aún así, debía correr ese riesgo, de su decisión dependia la felicidad de su mejor amiga y de su ''sobrinito''.

- Hermione espera, tengo que decirte algo.

- Después Ginny, ahora no hay tiempo que perder.

- ¡No! es importante - le gritó la pelirroja dejando muy asombrada a su amiga por su reacción.

- Está bien, dime - le contestó Hermione.

- Ayer-estuvo-aquí-Draco - lo dijo tan rápido que no se le entendió nada.

- ¿Qué dijiste Ginny? - le preguntó desconcertada.

- Ayer vino Draco.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo dices en serio?¿Y dónde está? - dijo muy contenta pensando que ahora todo sería más fácil, que volvería a encontrarse con su gran amor.

- Bueno, estuvo aquí todo el día, conoció al niño y estuvo jugando con él... Se iba a ir esta mañana porque yo se lo pedí y...

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Ginny?

- Porque yo no sabía que Viktor era un mortífago y..., bueno temí por tí, pensé que si volvías con Draco podrías sufrir otra vez, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Además tú ibas a darle una oportunidad a Viktor. Y... por eso le pedí a Draco que se fuera, al principio no quiso, pero al final lo convencí, entendió que era lo mejor.

- Pero Ginny tú no tenías derecho a hacer eso. Yo lo amo... - le gritó muy enfadada.

- Lo siento Herms. Cuando nos levantamos esta mañana ya no estaba, supongo que se fue muy temprano, pero dejó esto - le dijo mientras le daba una carta.

- ¿Es de Draco? - preguntó mirando el sobre.

- Sí. Anda, leela.

-- CARTA --

Queridos Ginny y Neville:

Como ya os dije ayer, nunca tendré como agradeceros lo que habeis hecho por mí. Gracias a vosotros he podido vivir uno de los días más felices de mi vida, he podido estar con mi hijo, y eso nunca lo olvidaré. Ginny, no te sientas culpable por haberme pedido que me aleje de Herms, te entiendo, y aunque me duele en el alma renunciar a ella y a Draco, lo hago porque sé que es lo mejor para ellos, no quiero causarles más daño, bastante he hecho ya. Bueno prefiero cambiar de tema, como habreis podido observar hay otra carta para Draco, quiero que la guardeis y que se la deis cuando sea mayor y vaya a entrar en Hogwarts. En ella le explico por qué me he ido y le pido perdón. Por último, me gustaría que me hicieraís un favor, cuidad al niño y a Hermione, protegedlos y queredlos como yo no podré hacerlo. Mañana cogeré un traslador a España, seguramente me instale en Sevilla, así que ya sabeis, cualquier cosa que necesiteis no dudeis en buscarme. Me despido ya.

Atte. Draco Malfoy.

-- CARTA --

- Pe-pero entonces se ha ido - dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz cuando terminó de leer la carta. Su rostro comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Perdoname Herms, todo ha sido por mi culpa. Yo no debí decirle nada. Perdoname por favor - le suplicó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haré ahora Ginny? No puedo perderlo, otra vez no, no lo soportaría - decía mientras se dejaba caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

- Algo podremos hacer, dejame que piense... - Después de unos minutos - ¡Ya sé! Mira, ve a la estación, compra un billete para España y ve a Sevilla a buscarlo, yo mientras llamaré a Harry y a los demás. No te preocupes por el niño, estará bien. Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

- Pero... Sevilla es una ciudad muy grande...

- ¿No decías que no podías perderlo otra vez? - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa - Él te ama con todo su corazón, lo sé, lo pude notar cuando estuve ayer con él, no te ha olvidado y tú a él tampoco. Mereceis ser felices... perdoname por no haberlo entendido antes, el miedo me cegó. Pero ahora lo comprendo todo y debes ir a buscarlo, no puedes perderlo Herms, debes encontrarlo, y no solo por tu felicidad sino también por la del niño.

- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias Ginny y no te preocupes, te perdono, sé que lo has hecho con la mejor intención. Cuida al niño por favor.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la casa de los Longbottom y se diriguió a la estación. Cuando llegó se acercó a la taquilla.

- Perdone ¿Me da un billete para el primer traslador a España? - le pidió a la mujer de la taquilla.

- Sí claro, aquí tiene, es un galeón.

- Tomé - Hermione le dió el dinero y cogió el billete.

- El traslador sale a las 10:00, del pasillo 14 - le comunicó la mujer.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

Hermione se diriguió al pasillo que le había indicado la taquillera, pero cuando llegó, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. De espaldas, sentado en un banco a la entrada del pasillo, se encontraba un muchacho de pelo rubio al que reconoció enseguida. Se aproximó a él hasta quedar a su lado.

- ¿Draco? - dijo en un débil susurro.

El chico al oír su nombre se levantó casi de un saltó. Se giró para quedar frente a frente con Hermione. Ambos se miraron unos instantes, hasta que no pudieron soportalo más, y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguno de los dos se lo podía creer, de nuevo estaban juntos, sus vidas comenzaban a tener sentido después de esos duros años en los que, por designios del cruel destino, había estado separados. Draco, apretaba a Hermione contra su pecho, como tratando de evitar que esta volviera a escapar de su lado, mientras, olía su característico aroma a vainilla que lo volvía loco. A su vez, Hermione volvía a sentirse segura, algo que solo podía lograr completamente estando con Draco. Sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar. El rubio, al sentir el llanto de la chica, se separó de ella con mucha delicadeza y la miró fijamente. Hermione bajo la mirada, se sentía como una tonta, pero no podía evitar llorar, la emoción era tan grande..., había soñado con ese momento tantas veces...

- Hermione, ¿por qué lloras? Acaso... ¿ya no me amas? - esto último lo dijo en un susurro, se le partía el alma solo de pensar que Hermione ya no lo amaba como antes, que había conseguido olvidarlo completamente con Krum.

- No, claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? - le respondió mirando al suelo.

- Entonces ¿por qué lloras? - le preguntó tomando delicadamente la barbilla de la chica levantando su rostro para que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

- Lloro de alegría, no sabes cuantas veces he suñado con esto, con estar nuevamente entre tus brazos... Te amo Draco, nunca he dejado de amarte, es más, mi amor por tí en vez de disminuir ha ido aumentando durante estos cuatro años.

- Yo también te amo mi niña, más que a nada en el mundo - le respondió con una gran sonrisa mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura - Nunca más volveré a dejarte sola, estaré siempre junto a tí, no te abandonaré, ni a tí ni a Draco, te lo prometo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos instantes para después fundirse en un beso lleno de sentimientos. Al principio fue lento, suave, dulce... sus lenguas se reencontraron, acariciándose la una a la otra con amor y ternura, reconociéndose. Poco a poco, la intensidad del beso fue aumentando conforme la pasión y el deseo los embargaban. Sus lenguas, que antes se rozaban suavemente, ahora comenzaban una lucha por tomar el control. Permanecieron así varios minutos, en los cuales nada existía para ambos, solo estaban ellos dos, juntos de nuevo.

- Umm... Sabes a fresas - dijo Draco una vez se habían separado mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

- Jajaja - rió la chica - cuanto he hechado de menos tus ocurrencias.

- ¿Solo eso? - le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

- Claro que no, he hechado de menos todo, tu aroma, tu mirada, tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus palabras de amor... todo.

- Es que Draco Malfoy siempre deja huella.

- Uff, eso también lo hechaba de menos, tu humildad - le dijo irónicamente con una gran sonrisa. Draco puso cara de enfado - jajaja

- Muy graciosa..., pero bueno, esta vez te perdono, aunque me tendrás que dar algo a cambio - le dijo levantando una ceja.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que darte? - le preguntó acercándose sensualmente a él y rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

- Umm... - dijo agarrándola por la cintura con una expresión pensativa - ¿Qué tal con otro beso?

- Me parece una idea fantástica.

Y así se fundieron en otro beso más apasionado aún que el anterior. Después de un rato se separaron lentamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Se abrazaron nuevamente quedándose así. Todos los que pasaban se les quedaban mirando con dulzura, haciendo comentarios como: que bonito; el amor...

- ¡Oye! - dijo de repente Draco separándose de Hermione - No te he explicado lo que me pasó, pensarás que... te dejé a propósito ¿no?

- Nada que ver, lo sé todo - le respondió la chica acariciándole las mejillas para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Verás yo... he estado saliendo con Viktor Krum este último año - sus cachetes comenzaron a teñirse de rosa.

- Eso lo sé, me lo contó Ginny - aclaró el rubio con tristeza.

- Yo no te había olvidado pero pensé que con Viktor lo conseguiría y volvería a ser feliz, aunque estaba segura que nunca lo sería tanto como cuando estaba contigo. Bueno, la cosa es que él tuvo que ir a Bulgaria, yo quería darle una sorpresa y fui sin que él lo supiera. Lo seguí hasta un hospital y allí me enteré de la verdad.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Krum con mi desaparición? - preguntó desconcertado.

- Por lo que pude enterarme... él es un mortífago. Todo era un plan para separarnos y matarte, por eso viajó a Bulgaria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a ese tío? - gritó.

- Draco, Voldemort quiere...

- Dime ¿qué es lo que quiere esa asquerosa serpiente? - le preguntó furioso.

- A nuestro hijo.

- ¿Pero por qué? Es solo un niño, que le ha hecho para que quiera quitárnoslo.

- No es por lo que haya hecho, sino por lo que pueda hacer. Según creo, Draco es el que vencerá definitivamente a Voldemort, por eso lo quiere, para criarlo como su heredero, como un mortífago y que así nada de eso suceda - le explicó mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Solo de pensar que algo malo le podía pasar a su hijo se sentía morir - Yo no soportaría que algo le pasara, lo quiero tanto...

- Tranquila amor, no permitiré que nada le suceda, eso lo juro. Vamos, no debemos dejarlo solo.

- Está con Ginny.

- Aún así, después de lo que me has contado no me quedo tranquilo. Sabes, cuando me enteré ayer de que era padre me sentí... el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ese renacuajo se hace querer, solo he pasado un día con él y lo quiero con locura. No dejaré que lo aparten de nosotros, que le hagan daño...

- Lo sé, te amo Draco.

- Yo también a tí Hermione.

- ¿Vamos a buscar al niño? - le preguntó.

- Claro, vamos.

Abrazados y diciéndose palabras de amor al oído, salieron de la estación y se diriguieron a la casa de Ginny y Neville donde los esperaba un pequeñín muy revoltoso que traía loca a la pobre Ginny, que ya no sabía que hacer para entretenerlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XII**

La tétrica y fría estancia estaba en penumbra, solo unas cuantas velas alumbraban a varias decenas de figuras encapuchadas que parecían esperar a algo o a alguien. Los mortífagos, hablaban en susurros preguntándose la razón de aquella repentina reunión. De repente, el frío comenzó a hacerse más notable, una gran figura apareció en la habitación y tomó asiento en una especie de trono, quedando frente a todos los presentes. Estos hicieron una exagerada reverencia al Señor Tenebroso, el cual hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho y todos se incorporaron. Voldemort se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro, más parecido al de una serpiente que al de una ser humano, estaba furioso, sus ojos color rojo sangre lo demostraban, estaban más hinchados y rojos que nunca.

- Supongo que os preguntareis por qué os he llamado - comenzó a decir con su sibilante y fría voz - La razón de esta reunión es porque quiero que veáis lo que les pasa a aquellos que osan traicionar a Lord Voldemort.

En ese momento una puerta cercana al trono de Voldemort se abrió y por ella entraron cuatro encapuchados que traían a Katrina, la enfermera, y a Krum como prisioneros. Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su varita y dos mesas de tortura aparecieron en el centro del gran salón. Los mortífagos ataron a cada prisionero a una de las mesas y se apartaron.

- ¡Amo clemencia, yo no tengo la culpa! - gritó Krum.

- Cállate inútil, tanto tú como ella tenéis la culpa de que mi plan haya fracasado.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento amo - dijo uno de los mortífagos acercándose a Voldemort y haciendo una leve reverencia - Pero todos nos preguntamos cuál es la causa por la que Zamenhof y Katrina van a ser castigados.

- Cierto, vosotros no sabéis nada del plan... - Voldemort meditó unos instantes si debía compartir esa información con todos sus seguidores, al final decidió hacerlo - Vereis, hace cinco años llegaron a mí noticias sobre una nueva profecía que me atañe directamente. Lucius muéstrala.

Malfoy salió de entre todos los mortífagos, se colocó en el centro del salón y depositó en el suelo la gran caja que llevaba. La abrió dejando ver un gran trozo de cristal que, por la forma que tenía, parecía pertenecer a una esfera.

- Este es el único fragmento que mis fieles Malfoy y Nott consiguieron para mí - diciendo esto se acercó al cristal, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo rozó ligeramente, mientras decía un hechizo de magia antigua. De repente el cristal comenzó a brillar y se oyó una voz que decía: '' y así, el fruto de la serpiente y el león, unidos por el amor más puro que ha existido y existirá, vencerá al mal del mundo'' - el vidrio dejó de brillar y Voldemort lo guardó de nuevo en la caja.

- Según esta profecía seré destruido definitivamente, pero no por Harry Potter sino por otro mocoso.

- Pero mi señor... ¿qué quiere decir eso de la serpiente y el león? - preguntó uno de los mortífagos.

- ¡No me cabe duda de que estoy rodeado de inútiles! - gritó Voldemort - A qué se va a referir sino a slytherin y a gryffindor. Su hijo es él que está destinado a acabar conmigo.

- ¿Y tiene mi señor idea de quienes pueden ser ese slytherin y ese gryffindor? - interrogó otro mortífago.

- Reconozco que al principio no tenía la menor idea, eso de un slytherin con un gryffindor no me cuadraba. Pero cuando le revelé a Lucius lo que decía la profecía el me dio la respuesta - por un momento dejó de hablar y una macabra sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro - Fui un estúpido al no acordarme de la traición del joven Malfoy. Él y su asquerosa sangre sucia son los que engendraron a mi enemigo.

- Pero amo entonces... ¿el niño ha nacido? ¿Cómo? Todos sabemos que Malfoy murió hace cuatro años.

- Veo que estáis ansiosos por saberlo todo... Bueno, os lo contaré - y así, tomando asiento en su trono comenzó a relatar su malvado plan - Como todos sabéis Malfoy se convirtió en un poderoso auror y esto me hacía más difícil el secuestro de su hijo. Por eso, ordené a Zamenhof o Krum, como queráis llamarlo, que lo matara. Pero algo salió mal, cuando Zamenhof iba a acabar con él después de haberlo torturado durante un buen rato tal como le pedí, un escudo de fuerza apareció de la nada y rodeo al traidor, evitando su muerte. Debido a esto decidimos que lo mejor era mantener inconsciente a Malfoy en un hospital búlgaro, y mientras esperábamos a que despertara, buscamos la forma de destruir ese escudo que lo salvó, para así poder matarlo. Mientras, nuestro poderoso Zamenhof se acercó a la sangre sucia de Granger para así facilitar el secuestro del niño. Teníamos pensado criarlo como uno de los nuestros pero debido a su incompetencia y a la de esta estúpida todo el plan salió mal. Por ello, ahora serán torturados hasta la muerte. Jajajajaja... - rió.

- Mi señor aún no está todo perdido - dijo Krum.

- ¿A no? - preguntó Voldemort.

- Todos confían en mí, me será fácil llevarme a Hermione y al niño - le contestó el moreno.

- ¿a Granger? ¿para qué la queremos a ella? - volvió a preguntar divertido.

- Amo, su promesa ¿la recuerda?

- Eh... no - le respondió el Señor Tenebroso.

- Amo, usted me prometió que si le traía al niño yo me podría quedar con Hermione - le recordó Viktor.

- Cierto, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que ella no haya vuelto ya con Malfoy? - ante esto Krum, con la mirada llena de odio, enmudeció. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar - No lo permitiré. Por favor amo, deme la oportunidad de corregir mis errores, esta vez no fallaré, lo prometo - rogó el búlgaro.

- No sé, no sé... - decía Voldemort mientras se levantaba del trono y comenzaba a pasear en círculos alrededor de Krum y Katrina - ¿Quién me dice a mí que esta vez no lo estropearás todo?

- Mi señor - en esta ocasión fue Lucius Malfoy el que habló - quizás esta sea nuestra última oportunidad de secuestrar al niño sin tener que enfrentarnos con Potter y compañía.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón... Esta bien, te daré una última oportunidad, espero, que por tu bien, no falles otra vez. Soltadlo - Dos mortífagos se acercaron a Krum y lo desataron de la mesa de tortura. Este se arrodilló ante Voldemort y comenzó a besar los bajos de la túnica del Señor Tenebroso.

- Gracias amo, muchas gracias por vuestra clemencia, no os arrepentiréis lo juro - decía Viktor.

- Eso espero, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ve a llevar a cabo tu misión.

- Sí mi señor, enseguida - Krum hizo una última reverencia y desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en casa de los Longbottom Ginny y Draco jr. jugaban con el pequeño taller de pociones. La pelirroja estaba sentada en un sillón del salón leyendo las instrucciones, mientras le decía a Draco los ingredientes que tenía que echar para hacer una poción que volvía el pelo de colores.

- ¿Tía Gin ''zi'' echo ''eshto'' que ''paza''? - le preguntó el niño apunto de echar un bote lleno de polvos amarillos.

- ¡No Draco, no eches...! ¡PUM! - no le dió tiempo a terminar la frase, el pequeño ya había echado todo el frasco provocando una pequeña explosión. Todo la habitación se llenó de humo y ambos empezaron a toser.

- ¡cof! ¡cof! ¿Estás bien Draco? ¡cof! - le preguntó Ginny mientras abría la ventana más cercana.

- Sí tita - le respondió con una gran sonrisa - ¡Otra vez, otra vez! ¡que ''diver''!

- Eres incorregible... - le decía la chica mientras terminaba de abrir la última ventana del salón - ¿No te dije que no lo echaras?

- No te enfades tía Gin - le pidió agachando la cabeza - Ha ''zio'' ''zin'' ''quere''.

- Está bien - le contestó acercándose a él con una dulce sonrisa - Aunque quiera no puedo estar enfadada contigo mucho tiempo.

- ''Asias'' tita, eres la más ''guena'' del mundo - le dijo el niño mientras la abrazaba.

- Y tú el niño más travieso que conozco.

- Jeje, eso ''ice'' mi mami. Tita, ¿tú ''shabes'' ''ónde'' ha ido? - le preguntó.

- Ha ido a buscar a tu papi.

- ¿De verdad? - Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a saltar diciendo - ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Papi vuelve!

- Sí, así que vamos a limpiarlo todo porque como venga y vea todo tan sucio y desordenado se va a enfadar contigo y se va a ir otra vez.

El niño, al oír esto, comenzó rápidamente a recoger los frascos de ingredientes que, debido a la explosión, habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo. Ginny lo observaba divertida.

- ¿No me ''ayudash''? - le preguntó Draco.

- ¿Quién lo ha ensuciado todo? - el niño bajo la cabeza y comenzó a recoger otra vez. Ginny empezó a reírse - Anda déjalo, ya lo hago yo. Tú, mientras, ve a lavarte las manos y la cara.

- Vale tita - y salió corriendo al baño, dejando a Ginny con la limpieza.

- ¡Fregotego! - dijo la pelirroja, y toda la habitación quedó como nueva.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver que hace Draco, porque como me descuide me inunda la casa - la chica estaba a punto de salir del salón para ir al cuarto de baño cuando llamaron a la puerta - ¿Quién será? Neville no llega hasta más tarde - se quedó pensando un momento en lo que le había dicho Hermione ''quieren al niño'' - ¿Y si son mortífagos? - pensó en voz alta - El timbre volvió a sonar - ¡Ya va! - gritó mientras cogía su varita y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Herms? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no habías ido a buscar a Draco? - le preguntó confundida.

- Ya lo encontré - en ese instante, Draco, que se había escondido detrás de unos arbustos del jardín, salió sonriente.

- ¿Qué hay Ginny? Cuanto tiempo ¿eh? - la saludó divertido.

- Si, mucho - le respondió la chica sonriente - Bueno ¿vais a entrar o pensáis quedaros hay?

Los tres entraron al salón y Draco dejó las maletas que llevaba.

- ¿Y cómo os habéis encontrado tan rápido? - preguntó curiosa.

- Afortunadamente, el primer traslador salía a las diez. Cuando me dirigí al pasillo del que salía, me encontré con Draco. ¿Verdad amor? - preguntó la castaña. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad.

- Umm - asintió el rubio.

- Esto... Draco, te debo una disculpa, yo... - comenzó a decir Ginny.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte - le aseguró mientras se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba por los hombros - No lo hiciste con mala intención. Intentabas proteger a Hermione y te entiendo. Me gusta que tenga amigos como tú que se preocupan tanto por ella y por nuestro hijo - y diciendo esto la abrazó.

- Oye Ginny - la llamó Hermione - ¿Dónde está el niño?

- Debe estar en el baño, iba a ir a ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero justo en ese momento llamasteis a la puerta.

- Bueno voy a buscarlo para darle la sorpresa - dijo la castaña - Tú quédate aquí, verás lo contento que se va a poner cuando te vea - se acercó a Draco, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y después se dirigió al baño a buscar a su hijo.

Cuando llegó, entró pero allí no estaba el pequeño.

- ¿Ginny estás segura de que Draco estaba en el baño? - le gritó a su amiga.

- Sí ¿por qué? - preguntó.

- Porque aquí no está - al oír esto Draco y Ginny fueron corriendo a donde estaba Hermione. La sonrisa que la chica llevaba hacía solo unos instantes desapareció.

- Tranquila Herms, seguramente se ha escondido para que no lo encontremos, ya sabes lo bromista que es - intentó calmarla la pelirroja, aunque lo cierto era que ella también estaba muy asustada, ese niño era muy importante para ella, era su ''sobrinito'' y si algo le pasaba... ¡No! No le va a pasar nada se dijo a sí misma.

- Sí, Ginny tiene razón, venga, vamos a buscarlo, seguro que esta escondido en algún sitio riéndose de nosotros - dijo Draco intentando sonar seguro, pese a que en realidad no lo estaba.

Y así, recorrieron toda la casa, pero el niño no aparecía por ningún lado. Después de haber buscado por toda la vivienda repetidas veces sin ningún resultado, Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá del salón y comenzó a llorar.

- Se lo han llevado, se han llevado a mi niño, a mi pequeñín - decía entre sollozos. Ginny la abrazaba intentando consolarla, por sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

Draco estaba furioso, no hacía más que dar vueltas por la habitación, hasta que no pudo más y abatido, cayó de rodillas al suelo, varias lágrimas silenciosas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas. Hermione se levantó del sofá, se arrodilló enfrente de él y lo abrazó. Se llevaron un buen rato así, los dos arrodillados en el suelo, abrazándose mientras lloraban y Ginny en el sofá de la misma manera. De repente, Draco se separó un poco de Hermione y la miró a los ojos.

- Debemos hacer algo, estar aquí llorando no solucionará nada - sentenció el rubio mientras que con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la castaña.

- Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Ginny.

- Lo primero será avisar a la orden, debemos reunirnos para organizar la búsqueda de Draco - dijo el chico levantándose del suelo.

- Draco, yo... no sé si podré soportarlo... - comenzó a decir la castaña.

- Claro que podrás Hermione - le contestó agachándose de nuevo - No estarás sola, esta vez yo estaré a tu lado. No dejaré que le pase nada a nuestro hijo, lo encontraré, te lo prometo.

Antes de levantarse le dio un beso en la frente. Después, cogió una de sus maletas y comenzó a buscar su varita. Una vez la había encontrado se dirigió a las dos mujeres.

- Escribid a Dumbledore y a los demás miembros de la orden, explicadles todo y concertar una reunión para esta misma tarde.

- ¿Y qué harás tú? - le preguntó Hermione.

- Debo ir a Ollivader para que revise mi varita. Cuando me enfrente a Zamenhof no funcionó, y no puedo ir por hay sin ella, sería muy peligroso. No tardaré, estaré de vuelta en seguida - Se acercó a la chica la beso con ternura, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Después, con un ¡plaf! desapareció.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Ginny y Hermione escribieron a Dumbledore y a todos los demás miembros de la orden. Cuando terminaron se sentaron a esperar a que Draco llegara. La reunión había sido concertada para las 16:00 de esa misma tarde en la casa de Ginny. Llevaban un rato esperando cuando se oyó la cerradura de la puerta.

- Ya son las 14:00, así que supongo que será Neville - comunicó Ginny.

Y efectivamente era él. Cuando Ginny lo vió entrar al salón no pudo evitar salir corriendo a abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Gin, cariño ¿qué te ocurre? - le preguntó.

- ¡Oh! Neville ha pasado algo terrible - le dijo la chica.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Bulgaria? - preguntó preocupado.

- Tú lo has dicho Neville, estaba - le contestó la castaña secándose los restos de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

- ¿Pero qué ha sucedido?

- Se han llevado a Draco, ellos, los mortífagos - le comunicó la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estais hablando?

- Estabamos equivocados Neville, Viktor no es bueno, es un maldito seguidor del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Yo lo descubrí, cuando fui a Bulgaria - le explicó Hermione.

- Vaya Herms, creeme que lo siento, maldito hijo de... ¿Habeis avisado a Dumbledore?

- Si, está tarde nos reuniremos aquí -le contestó la castaña.

- Ginny, ¿no crees que deberiamos avisar a quién tú sabes? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Puedes hablar tranquilo, Hermione ya lo sabe.

- ¿A sí? - cuestionó el chico, y tras el asentimiento de la castaña volvió a preguntar - ¿Y dónde está?

- Ha ido a Ollivander para que le revisen la varita, parece ser que no le funcionaba muy bien - le contó Hermione.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que prepare algo para comer - y diciendo esto Ginny se dirigió a la cocina.

Eran ya las 14:55 cuando Draco apareció.

- Que alegría verte de nuevo - le saludó Neville.

- Lo mismo digo - le contestó con desánimo mientras se quitaba la túnica que llevaba y la dejaba en el perchero - Aunque preferiría que fuera en otra situación más agradable.

- Bueno, ya tendréis tiempo de hablar, ahora vamos, que te estabamos esperando para comer - informó Ginny.

- Gracias, pero no tengo mucha hambre - se disculpó Draco con la mirada triste mientras se acercaba a besar a Hermione.

- ¿Otro igual? Necesitamos comer, tenemos que mantenernos fuertes para la batalla - sentenció la pelirroja - Anda, vamos que se va a enfriar la comida.

Al final, sin poder oponerse a las insistencias de Ginny, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y comenzaron a almorzar, aunque más bien, lo que hacían era jugar con la comida del plato.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Ollivander? - preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Tal como sospechaba, la varita estaba manipulada para que solo me dejase hacer hechizos sencillos. Pero el señor Ollivander la arregló, espero que ahora funcione adecuadamente - les comunicó el rubio - ¿Habeis fijado la reunión?

- Si, será dentro de un rato, a las 16:00 - le informó Ginny.

- Dios quiera que no le pase nada a mi niño - soltó de prontó Hermione empezando a llorar de nuevo. Draco se levantó de su silla y la abrazó.

- No te preocupes mi amor todo se solucinará, ya lo verás - le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda. En ese momento sonó un fuerte ruido proveniente del salón.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Umm... Son las 15:40, seguramente será alguien de la orden - le contestó Neville.

- ¿Puedes ir a recibirlos mientras yo recojo la mesa?

- Si, ya voy - y el chico salió de la habitación para volver al rato acompañado de Harry, Cho y su hija, que era igualita a su padre excepto por que tenía los ojos achinados como su madre.

- ¡¡¿Draco! - gritaron los dos al unísono mientras sus rostros palidecían.

- El mismo, ¿no os alegrais de verme? - la pareja permaneció callada unos minutos, ninguno reaccionaba, hasta que por fin sus cabezas fueron capaces de asimilar lo acontecido.

- Claro que sí hombre, solo que... ¿no estabas muerto? - dijo Harry un tanto confuso.

- No, todo fue un error, un plan de nuestro ''querido Voldi''. Pero como podeis ver, el plan fracaso y aquí me teneis de vuelta - le contó Draco.

- Que alegría que estés vivo - dijo Cho mientras lo abrazaba.

- Si, aunque no lo creas te hemos echado mucho de menos - le comunicó el ojiverde acercándose al rubio y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo a vosotros también, lástima que nos reencontremos en tan malas circunstancias - le contestó con una mirada sombría - ¿Y esta niña tan bonita? - preguntó agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña, que estaba escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre.

- Se llama Lily, vamos cariño saluda a Draco - le dijo Cho a la niña.

- Hola señor ¿usted es el padre de Dracki? - preguntó curiosa.

- Si, así es. ¿Y tú cuantos años tienes? - le preguntó el chico. La niña levantó su pequeña manita indicando que tenía tres años.

- Puff que mayor - le dijo Draco y la pequeña sonrió orgullosa. ¡PUM! Un fuerte ruido interumpió la conversación. Alguien más había llegado.

- Buenas a to... - Ron no pudo terminar la frase, cuando vió a Malfoy se puso blaco como la pared - Un-un fanta-ta-tasma - tartamudeo.

- Tranquilo Ronnie no es ningún fantasma, es Draco de carne y hueso - lo calmó su hermana.

- Pe-pero ¿cómo es posible? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Voldemort - le contestó Harry. Solo con oír el nombre el pelirrojo entendió todo.

- Esa asquerosa serpiente... ¿es qué no se cansa de hacer daño? - dijo el chico furioso apretando los puños.

- Parece que no... - intervinó Hermione con los ojos llorosos - Primero me lo quita a él y ahora a mi hijo ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que se ensañe así conmigo? ¿A caso tengo yo la culpa de ser una sangre sucia?

- Herms... no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya verás - la consoló Padma mientras la abrazaba.

- Si tita Hermi, verás que Draco vuelve - intervinó un pequeño pelirrojo abrazando también a la castaña.

- Muchas gracias por intentar animarme - les agradeció la chica - ¿Y la pequeña Faith?

- La hemos dejado en casa de mis padres - le contestó Padma - A Thomas nos lo hemos tenido que traer porque no quería quedarse.

- Es que quiero estar cuando vuelva Draco, le tengo que enseñar mi nueva colección de guerreros - intervino el pelirrojo.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie? - preguntó Ron.

- No, pero ya deben estar por llegar, son las 15:55 - dijo Ginny, y efectivamente, a los pocos minutos varios ¡plaf! inundaron la habitación apareciendo los demás miembros de la orden. Al principio, todos, excepto Dumbledore, se asustaron al ver allí a Draco, pero cuando él y Hermione explicaron lo que había ocurrido, fueron recuperaron el color y se acercaron al rubio para estrechar su mano o abrazarlo en señal de bienvenida.

- Realmente es un placer tenerte de vuelta Draco - le aseguró Dumbledore mientras estrechaba la mano del joven con una sonrisa - Nos has hecho mucha falta, especialmente a Hermione - Draco miró a la castaña que estaba a su lado, se le veía realmente mal. El chico la abrazó en un intentó de calmarla

- Albus, no quiero sonar descortés, pero ¿podríamos dejar los recibimientos para después y centrarnos en lo realmente importante? ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a mi hijo? - preguntó el rubio impaciente.

- Draco tienes razón, pero no debemos impacientarnos, para poder traer de vuelta al niño debemos estar tranquilos y pensar con la cabeza fría - le aconsejó el anciano.

- Decir eso es muy fácil - le recriminó el chico.

- ¿Acaso piensas qué a mí no me importa lo que le pueda pasar a mi ahijado? - le contestó Dumbledore tranquilamente - Comprendo que estéis muy preocupados, pero debéis entender que si nos dejarnos llevar por lo sentimientos no conseguiremos nada. Para rescatar a Draco de Voldemort debemos pensar con la cabeza fría, esa es la única forma de poder traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo.

Draco iba a intervenir de nuevo, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- Mi vida, Albus está en lo cierto - le dijo la chica. El rubio aceptó un poco contrariado.

- Bien, me gusta que hables así Hermione, con esa actitud conseguiremos recuperar al niño - le sonrió Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer para encontrarlo, Albus? - preguntó McGonagall.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer mi querida Minerva, es averiguar dónde se esconde Voldemort, después trazaremos un plan - le contestó. Durante unos minutos nadie habló.

- Hace mucho que no tenemos noticias sobre el paradero de esa detestable serpiente, desde que le perdimos la pista en Irlanda - anunció Rogers, uno de los aurores.

- Eso es cierto, pero... - Harry meditó unos instantes - se me ocurre algo. He oido que Lucius Malfoy piensa dar una fiesta.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿No estaba en Azkaban? - preguntó Draco desconcertado.

- Si, pero ya cumplió condena, recuerda que han pasado cuatro años - le contestó el moreno - Pero bueno, a lo que iba ¿quienes serán los invitados?

- Pues no tengo ni idea Harry, ¿pero eso qué importa ahora? - contestó Ron molesto porque su amigo pensase en ese tipo de cosas en momentos tan difíciles.

- Claro... ¿Es qué no lo entendéis? - intervinó Draco, como si fuera algo obvio - A la fiesta acudirán muchos mortífagos, ¿no es eso?

- Sí, eso es a lo que me refería - dijo Harry con una sonrisa - Sería la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir información, para descubrir dónde se esconde ese asesino.

- Si, todo eso está muy bien, pero se te olvida algo ¿cómo vamos a entrar sin invitación? Además, nos reconocerían enseguida - sentenció otro de los aurores.

- Bueno, yo había pensado en usar poción multijugos, en el ministerio hay una buena reserva, solo tendríamos que conseguir los cabellos de las personas a las que fuesemos a suplantar. Además, la fiesta es de disfraces así que no tenemos que preocuparnos porque nos reconozcan, el problema son las entradas - dijo cabizbajo el ojiverde.

- No os preocupéis - les aseguró Dumbledore - Llevaremos a cabo ese plan, simplemente habrá que hacer unos arreglos. Lo primero será falsificar unas invitaciones.

- De eso puedo encargarme yo - propuso el señor Weasley.

- Tendrás que darte prisa Arthur, la fiesta es mañana por la noche - informó ''el niño que vivió''.

- Tranquilo, estarán listas - aseguró el simpático pelirrojo.

- Bien, pues lo de las invitaciones ya está solucionado - dijo Draco muy contento - ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

- Bueno, tendremos que elegir a los que se van a hacer pasar por invitados de Lucius - sentenció Dumbledore - Umm... creo que solo deberían ir dos personas como mucho, para no levantar sospechas, un grupo podría quedarse por los alrededores por si fuera necesario intervenir.

- Estoy de acuerdo, es un buen plan Albus - intervinó McGonagall.

- Gracias Minerva, pero la idea fue de Harry - le contestó el anciano sonrojado - Ahora debemos elegir a las dos personas que se colarán en la fiesta.

- Yo iré - anunció Draco.

- Vale, yo te acompañaré.

- No, iré yo - intervinó Hermione.

- Pero Herms, tú... - el ojiverde no pudo terminar la frase.

- Yo soy la madre de Draco y tengo derecho a saber dónde está. Iré yo Harry, no hay más que hablar - dijo muy segura la castaña.

- Siento tener que decirte esto Hermione, pero tú no vas a ir a ningún lado - aseguró Draco - Podría ser peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada.

- Por eso mismo voy a ir contigo. Cariño, no pienso dejarte solo, no ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos. Esto lo afrontaremos los dos, unidos - le contestó la castaña. Nadie dijo nada. Finalmente, Dumbledore, para romper con la tensión del momento, habló.

- Bueno, pues entonces no hay más que hablar, Draco y Hermione serán los que irán a la fiesta. Mañana, Arthur os enviará las invitaciones falsas. Parker, tú te encargarás de conseguir los cabellos necesarios.

- Está bien, ¿pero cómo?

- Según tengo entendido el señor Zabbini y la señorita Parkinson irán a la fiesta, así que está noche entrareis en su casa y sin que se den cuenta les lanzareis un hechizo adormecedor y aprovechareis para cortales un poco de pelo a cada uno.

- Entendido - dijo el joven Parker.

- Recuerda que el hechizo debe ser suficientemente poderoso como para que permanezcan dormidos todo el día y la noche de mañana.

- Sí, no se preocupe por eso.

- Entonces creo que ya está todo dicho - comunicó el anciano director.

- ¿Y los disfraces? - preguntó Hermione.

- Podéis elegirlos vosotros, pero recordad que debéis llevar máscara por si a caso hubiera algún problema con la poción, así sería más difícil que os reconocieran - le respondió el anciano.

- De acuerdo - contestó Draco.

- Bien, entonces ya está todo decidido, mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos en el departamento de misterios para ultimar detalles, y de allí iremos a la fiesta - concluyó Dumbledore.

- Esperemos que todo salga bien - soltó McGonagall.

- Seguro que así será - contestó un auror.

Después de despedirse y acordar la hora a la que se reunirían en el departamento de misterios, todos se fueron, dejando solos a Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Neville.

- Nosotros también nos vamos - anunció la castaña.

- ¿No os vais a quedar?

- No Ginny, tenemos que ir a comprar los disfraces, además a Draco y a mí nos gustaría estar un rato a solas - le explicó Hermione.

- Claro, lo entiendo - le contestó la pelirroja - ¿Os vais a llevar las cosas del niño?

- Sí - le respondió la castaña - ¿Te encargas tú? - Draco asintió y con un hechizo, sus maletas y todas las cosas del niño se trasportaron a la casa de Hermione.

- Bueno, pues nos vamos a mirar lo de los disfraces, mañana nos vemos - la chica se acercó a sus amigos y les dió un beso a cada uno. Draco, estrechó la mano de Neville y besó a Ginny en la mejilla. Cogidos de la mano, salieron de la casa de los Longbottom y se encaminaron al Callejon Diagon. Cuando llegaron se dirijieron a una tienda de disfraces para hombre y comenzaron a mirar los distintos modelos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles? - les preguntó una dependienta.

- Si por favor - pidió Hermione.

- ¿Qué tipo de disfraz quieren?

- No sé, algo elegante y que tenga una máscara a juego - le dijo el rubio. La dependienta se quedó pensando un rato.

- Creo que tengo uno perfecto para usted, esperen aquí un momento por favor - y diciendo esto se fue al almacén. A los pocos minutos regreso con el disfraz - Pruébeselo y me dice lo que le parece - le dijo dándole el traje a Draco. El chico entró a uno de los probadores, al rato salió con un disfraz de príncipe puesto.

- Estás guapísimo - le dijo Hermione. (Por si os interesa, yo me lo imagino con el traje que lleva Chad Michael Murray en la película ''Una cenicienta moderna'').

- Si, el traje le queda perfecto - corroboró la dependienta.

- Bien, pues entonces me lo quedo, aunque... no lo tendrían con la chaqueta en verde - preguntó el rubio.

- No, lo siento, solo lo tenemos en este modelo - le informó.

- Bueno, entonces me llevo este, me da también la máscara que lleve a juego - le pidió el chico.

- De acuerdo, iré por el antifaz, cuando se quite el traje me lo lleva al mostrador - y diciendo esto la dependienta se fue seguida de Hermione. Draco volvió a entrar en el probador, se quitó el disfraz y se puso su ropa normal. Una vez habían pagado, se fueron a otra tienda de disfraces. Allí, Hermione se compró un precioso vestido de princesa de color blanco con bordados plateados, unos tacones también blancos, y el antifaz a juego. Cuando terminaron, la castaña le dijo a Draco que tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas de comer que le hacían falta.

- Vale, te espero en Florean Fortescue - le contestó el chico. Después de despedirse con un dulce beso, Hermione se dirigió a un supermercado, mientras que el rubio caminó calle abajo hasta detenerse en una tienda que le llamó la atención: era una joyería. Se entretuvo unos minutos mirando el escaparate lleno de costosas joyas, hasta que al final se decidió a entrar para comprarle un regalo a su novia. Al cabo de unos minutos salió con una bolsa en la mano y se fue a la heladería. Allí, pidió un café y se sentó a esperar a Hermione. Al cabo de una media hora, llegó la chica.

- Siento la tardanza, pero me encontré con una compañera del trabajo - le explicó la castaña dejando las bolsas en una silla para, después, tomar asiento en otra.

- No pasa nada - le contestó el chico tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa - ¿Quieres algo?

- No gracias, ya casi es la hora de cenar, esperaré a llegar a casa.

Draco se terminó lo que le quedaba de café de un solo trago - Voy a pagar y nos vamos - Se levantó y entró en la heledaría, una vez había pagado, salió a reunirse con Hermione que lo esperaba en la mesa.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - le preguntó la chica poniéndose en pie.

- Si. Anda deja que yo lleve eso - Draco cogió las bolsas y juntos se fueron caminando a la casa de la castaña.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una gran sala apenas iluminada por la débil luz que irradiaban unas cuantas velas. La tranquilidad de la estancia solo se veía perturbada por el llanto de un niño que estaba acurrucado en una de las esquinas. De repente, un grupo de personas ataviadas con largas túnicas negras entraron.

- Aquí está mi señor, tal como le prometí - dijo uno de los hombres señalando al niño que los miraba asustado.

- Muy bien Zamenhof, has hecho un excelente trabajo y por ello serás recompensado - le felicitó el Señor Tenebroso - ¡Colagusano!

- Si amo - dijo el hombrecillo acercándose a Voldemort y haciendo una reverencia.

- Trae las cosas, debemos hacer esto cuanto antes - le ordenó. Colagusano salió de la habitación para regresar a los pocos minutos cargado con un caldero, un viejo libro y algunas cosas más que colocó en el centro de la estancia - Bien, Lucius traeme al niño.

Tal como le había ordenado, Malfoy se acercó a su nieto, lo miró unos instantes y después lo cargo en brazos llevándolo hasta el centro de la habitación.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte joven Malfoy - le comunicó Voldemort con una voz fría que hizo estremecer a Draco - No me tengas miedo pequeño, no te voy a hacer nada malo - dijo con una macabra sonrisa - Relájate, esto no te dolerá, bueno, quizás un poco.

El Señor Tenebroso se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura del niño y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos sus ojos se tornaron de color negro y comenzó a hablar.

- Escúchame bien Draco - el niño retrocedió al sentir la fría voz de Voldemort dentro de su cabeza - No temas, no te voy a hacer daño, al contrario, he venido a salvarte de esas personas que dicen quererte cuando en realidad no lo hacen, he venido a liberarte de esos que dicen ser tus padres, de esa inmunda sangre sucia y del cobarde que me traicionó. Ellos te mintieron, debes olvidar todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora porque todo ha sido un mentira. Debes quedarte conmigo, al lado de tu padre Lord Voldemort. Junto a mí, dominarás el mundo, tendrás todo lo que desees. ¿Qué me dices? ¿quieres quedarte... hijo? - preguntó el Señor Tenebroso una vez había salido de la mente de Draco. El niño lo miró fijamente, hasta que al fin contestó.

- ''Zi'' papá, ''quero'' ''quearme'' contigo - dijo cogiéndole la mano a Voldemort.

- Muy bien hijo, has hecho una buena elección. Ahora haremos una poción con la que tu destino quedará unido al mío para siempre. Colagusano, ¿ya está lista? - preguntó Voldemort.

- Si amo, solo falta que mi señor la termine - le contestó con nerviosismo el hombrecillo con cara de rata.

- De acuerdo, comencemos entonces con el ritual - dijo el Señor Tenebroso. Lucius cogió el libro que había traido Colagusano y comenzó a leer en voz alta un conjuro de magia negra. Mientras, Voldemort cogía una daga y se hacía un corte en su antebrazo izquierdo derramando su sangre en el interior del caldero. Mezclada con la sangre del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la poción se volvió de color verde oscuro.

- Ahora te toca a tí hijo, ven, solo te dolerá un poco - Draco se acercó a Voldemort y le extendió su bracito. El Señor Tenebroso le hizo un pequeño corte, por el que empezó a emanar la cálida sangre del niño - Zamenhof, elevaló para que su sangre caiga dentro del caldero - le ordenó.

Al contacto con la sangre del niño, la poción cambió de color volviéndose negra, y comenzó a hervir.

- Bien, ya está lista - dijo Voldemort sonriendo fríamente - Pasamé dos copas Lucius - Este, que ya había terminado de leer el conjuro, llenó dos copas con la poción y se las dió a su señor, el cual se bebió una de un solo trago y le pasó la otra al niño - Toma hijo, tienes que bebertela entera - El pequeño la cogió y se la bebió poniendo cara de asco - Muy bien, ya eres verdaderamente mi heredero, cuando yo muera tu ocuparás mi lugar.

- Mi señor, aún falta la otra parte del conjuro - le comunicó Malfoy.

- Lo sé mi fiel Lucius, pero antes debemos entregarle a mi hijo su propia varita, para que así, pueda comenzar su instrucción como mago. Nott, ¿tragiste lo que te pedí?

- Si amo, aquí están - le dijo el mortífago mostrandole una elegante caja de madera llena de varitas.

- Hijo, tienes que coger una varita y agitarla - le explicó Voldemort entregándole una. Draco hizo lo que el Señor Tenebroso le había dicho, al mover la varita un cuadro que había en la pared salió disparado estrellándose con la pared de enfrente. Lo mismo pasó con tres varitas más, hasta que con la quinta un haz de luz rodeó al niño - Esta es la adecuada, desde ahora esta varita será tuya, la llevarás siempre contigo y a partir de mañana, todas los días recibirás clases para que aprendas a utilizarla. Ahora irás con Colagusano, pídele lo que quieras - y diciendo esto, Colagusano cogió al niño de la mano y se lo llevó fuera de la sala.

- Mi señor ¿cuándo cree que el joven Draco esté listo para matar? - preguntó Zamenhof (recordad que es Krum).

- Pronto, es un niño muy inteligente, pude verlo cuando entré en su mente - le contestó Voldemort.

- Amo, recuerde que es fundamental que el niño mate a alguien para sellar la unión - le recordó Lucius.

- Eso lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes - le respondió secamente.

- Entienda mi señor que me preocupe, el bien y la pureza que hay en ese niño es muy grande, es el fruto del amor verdadero, y si queremos acabar con eso, el niño debe asesinar a alguien lo antes posible. Sino, corremos el riesgo de que vuelva al bando de Dumbledore y ese sería el final para usted amo - dijo Malfoy.

- Te agradezco tu preocupación Lucius, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos de que el niño vuelva al lado de sus padres porque le he borrado la memoria. Para él, yo soy su padre.

- Bien, si mi señor dice que no hay de que preocuparse me retiro ya, aún debo terminar los preparativos para la fiesta que daré mañana por la noche - le respondió Lucius haciendo una reverencia.

- Recuerda que mañana debes venir para comenzar con las clases de Draco - le dijo Voldemort.

- Sí mi señor, por la mañana temprano estaré aquí - y diciendo esto se marchó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento de Hermione...

- ¿Qué te parece la casa? - le preguntó la chica a Draco.

- Es muy bonita, pero ¿por qué abandonaste la nuestra?

- Me traía demasiados recuerdos - le respondió.

- Entiendo - le contestó Draco abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello.

- ¿Cenamos ya?

- Vale - dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué te apetece? - le preguntó Hermione.

- No sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien - le contestó.

- ¿Te importaría cenar un bocadillo? Es que no estoy de ánimo para ponerme a cocinar.

- No te preocupes, me parece bien ¿quieres que te ayude? - le preguntó el rubio.

- No hace falta, tú ponte a ver la tele que enseguida los preparo - y diciendo esto Hermione se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena, mientras Draco se sentaba en el sofá a ver la televisión. Al rato, la chica regresó con dos bocadillos y patatas fritas.

- Aquí tienes - dijo pasándole un plato a Draco y sentándose a su lado.

- Gracias - le respondió el chico.

Cenaron en silencio, ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había pasado ese extraño día. Cuando terminaron, Draco ayudó a Hermione a recoger los platos. Después, el chico fue a darse un baño, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a la castaña que había decidido acostarse ya.

El rubio se dió un relajante baño intentando olvidar por un momento la angustia que le producía no saber dónde y cómo se encontraba su hijo. Cuando terminó, vació la bañera, se secó y se puso unos boxers negros y un pantalón de pijama. Salió del baño sin hacer mucho ruido, esperando encontrarse a Hermione profundamente dormida, pero lo que vió no fue eso. La chica estaba sentada en la cama llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba una pequeña camiseta de su hijo.

- Herms cariño - dijo acercándose rápidamente a la chica para abrazarla.

- Draco - lo llamó la castaña entre soñozos aferándose más a él.

- Estoy aquí mi amor, tranquila no te dejaré sola - le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Cómo estará mi niño? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- No digas eso Herms, él está bien y pronto volverá con nosotros, ya lo verás - intentaba tranquilizarla - Mañana sabremos donde está y enseguida iremos a buscarlo.

- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó apartando su rostro del pecho del chico para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Estoy seguro - le contestó limpiándole las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos. Así, se quedaron unos segundos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Poco a poco, fueron acercando sus rostros, acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba, hasta unirse en un apasionado beso cargado de sentimientos, cargado del amor que por tanto tiempo no habían podido demostrarse.

Hermione abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de Draco entrara en ella para batallar con la suya. Rápidamente, la pasión y el deseo hicieron acto de presencia envolviendo a ambos jóvenes, haciendo que por unos instantes se olvidaran de todo, ahora, solo existían ellos dos, entregándose el uno al otro en la muestra de amor más pura que existe.

Con la mayor delicadeza posible, Draco fue recostando a Hermione en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco, fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello de la chica, lo besó, le dió suaves mordiscos y lo lamió, Hermione se aferraba a la ancha espalda del rubio mientras varios suspiros escapaban de su boca. Draco siguió bajando, llegando al escote del camisón que dejaba ver el principio de los pechos de la chica. Lo besó dejando varios chupetones mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas de Hermione subiendo el pequeño camisón de la chica. De repente, el rubio se apartó de ella levantándose de la cama y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Una vez que ambos estaban de pie, Draco le dió un pequeño beso en los labios dejándola con ganas de más, llevó sus manos hasta el final del camisón y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos comenzó a subirlo hasta quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo.

- Dios... eres tan bella... - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo, al ver la perfecta figura de la castaña cubierta tan solo por un pequeño sujetador y un tanga. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se fue acercando sensualmente al chico y lo besó con un hambre salvaje mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso desnudo del muchacho, el cual recorría con sus ávidas manos el cuerpo semidesnudo de la castaña.

Draco desabrochó el sujetador de la chica dejando a la vista sus redondos y exuberantes pechos. Los masajeó con sus manos mientras continuaban besándose. Lentamente, el rubio volvió a recostar a Hermione en la cama y con mucho cuidado, para no hacerle daño, se colocó sobre ella llevando su cara a la altura de los pechos de la chica. Comenzó a besar el seno derecho, dándole suaves mordiscos y lamidas al pezón, entretanto no dejaba de masajear el izquierdo con su mano.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Draco, enredando sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos del chico, atrayéndolo más contra su pecho sin poder reprimir varios gemidos por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Sin poder contenerse más, la chica empujó al rubio tumbándolo en la cama y se sentó sobre él. Draco puso sus manos en los muslos de la chica y los acarició mientras ella empezaba a moverse lentamente y de una forma muy sensual sobre él, haciendo que sus sexos, separados por la ropa, se rozaran. Ante esto, Draco no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido.

- Te amo - dijo el chico con voz quebrada. La castaña le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente.

- Yo a tí también Dragón - le susurró.

Poco a poco, fue bajando por el cuello y el pecho desnudo del rubio lamiendo, mordiendo y besando cada zona, queriendo hacerle sentir el mismo placer que hacía unos instantes, él le había producido. Después de haber recorrido cada rincón del torso del muchacho, se lenvantó y con una pícara sonrisa comenzó a quitarle el pantalón del pijama y los boxers, dejando a la vista su erección.

Draco no opuso resistencia, pero cuando la castaña terminó su labor, la tumbó rápidamente en la cama y comenzó a recorrer de nuevo con sus labios el cuerpo de la chica. Se entretuvo un rato en sus pechos y en su ombligo para después llegar a la parte más ansíada. Con la mayor delicadeza y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos, le quitó el tanga, dejándola completamente desnuda. Las pupilas del chico se dilataron por el deseo, pero se controló, quería disfrutar al máximo ese momento, demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba.

Cogió un pie de la castaña que estaba tumbada en la cama y se lo acercó a la boca para empezar a besarlo, provocando la risa de su dueña. Después de los pies, le tocó el turno a los gemelos y a los muslos, donde alternó besos con mordiscos y lamidas, poco a poco, fue siguiendo hasta llegar a la zona más íntima de la chica, donde se acomodó. Esta, separó las piernas lo suficiente para facilitar el trabajo a Draco. Cuando los labios del rubio tocaron esa zona, Hermione no pudo evitar arquear la espalda mientras su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más agitada debido a la excitación. Los gemidos de la chica inundaban la habitación, mientras Draco continuaba besando y lamiendo el clítoris de la castaña.

Lentamente, fue introduciendo su lengua en el interior de Hermione haciendo que esta soltara un débil grito y comenzara a mover sus caderas en círculos, incitando al rubio a seguir con esa dulce tortura. Transcurridos unos minutos, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar ligeramente dando paso a varios orgamos.

- Draco... Draco - lo llamaba entre gemidos.

El aludido dejó la intimidad de Hermione y se acercó al rostro de la castaña para fundirse en un ardiente beso mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de la chica. Poco a poco, con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarla, Draco fue penetrándola. Una vez estaba dentro de ella completamente, se acercó al oído de la chica, le lamió y le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocandole un escalofrío.

- Te amo - le susurró. Hermione, con una sonrisa, le alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Draco le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a susurrar - Te amo.

La chica lo besó apasionadamente y el rubio comenzó a moverse en su interior. Al principio los movimientos eran lentos y suaves, pero conforme iba aumentando la excitación, las embestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación de una melodía cargada de amor.

Al cabo de un buen rato el vientre de Hermione empezó a palpitar y su cuerpo se tensó. Draco, al percibir el inminente orgasmo de la chica, apuró sus movimientos, y entre gemidos, llegaron juntos al clímax. Rendido, el muchacho salió del interior de Hermione y se dejó caer a su lado. La castaña lo abrazó acomodándose en su pecho y el rubio colocó su mano en la cintura de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas.

- Gracias Draco - le dijo la chica mientras se entretenía trazando caminos imaginarios en el pecho del muchacho con su dedo pulgar.

- ¿Gracias por qué? - le preguntó acariciándole la cintura.

- Por estar conmigo animándome y dándome esperanza. Sin tí, creo que habría enloquecido con todo esto del niño - le dijo hundiendo más su cabeza en el pecho del rubio para que este no pudiera ver la lágrima silenciosa que había escapado de sus ojos. Pero aún así, él lo noto, se conocían demasiado bien, y le levantó el rostro para que pudieran mirarse.

- Estoy contigo porque te amo y nunca te dejaría sola. Y por Draco no te preocupes, es un niño muy inteligente, seguro que estará bien. Además, mañana sabremos donde está e iremos a buscarlo te lo prometo, pero ahora no llores ¿si? No me gusta verte así.

- Está bien - le contestó limpiándose la lágrima con el dorso de su mano - No lloraré más.

- Bien, así me gusta - dijo sonriendo - Ahora descansemos, mañana tenemos que estar en plena forma.

- Te amo tanto Dragón.

Draco acercó su rostro y la besó.

- Yo a tí también te amo princesa. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Hermione volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del chico y así se quedaron dormidos, con la esperanza de reencontrarse al día siguiente con su hijo.


End file.
